Une seconde chance
by SpellFirebolt
Summary: Et si Drago Malefoy s'était retourné contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Comment se faire accepter par la communauté sorcière, l'Ordre du Phénix et le Ministère ? Et surtout, comment échapper aux Mangemorts qui le poursuivent par soif de vengeance ?
1. Intro Harry Potter est mort !

_Salut à tous ! Donc, voici ma première fiction. Les deux premiers chapitres sont courts mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je me rattraperais plus tard ! J'espère que ça vous plaira et j'aimerais tout particulièrement envoyer un paquet de bisous à Morgane qui me soutiens toujours dans mes travaux d'écriture et qui mérite toute mon affection ! Bonne lecture et envoyez vos reviews ! :D_

* * *

**Harry Potter est mort**

Le vent soufflait sur le pavé défoncé de la cour. A chacune de ces extrémités, deux groupes progressaient. Franchissant les portes du château, l'Ordre du Phénix apparut, épuisé, mutilé, blessé. De chaque parcelle de leurs visages suintait une peine infinie. Ces gens avaient pratiquement tout perdu, leur famille, leurs amis. Dans leurs yeux, la souffrance faisait lentement place à une rage et une détermination sans limite. Ils serraient leurs baguettes magiques dans leurs mains, tremblantes de fureur, le regard fixé sur les sorciers encapuchonnés qui marchaient vers eux, là où les membres de l'Ordre étaient tombés peu auparavant. Une sauvagesse à la crinière noire sortit du groupe et sautilla en riant avec hystérie brisant le silence de mort qui l'entourait. Dans les premiers rangs de la résistance, un jeune homme à la joue barrée de sang la suivit du regard, son visage déformé par la haine. Deux hommes se détachèrent du rassemblement noir. Le premier n'était autre que Rubeus Hagrid, immense, hirsute, secoué par des sanglots irrépressibles. Sous un ordre du second homme, il posa une masse sombre à ces pieds. Tout le monde put alors observer cet homme qui n'en était pas un. Sa tête pâle et triomphante, ses yeux fendus comme ceux des serpents, la peur qu'il inspirait, ses airs mortels de reptiles rendaient Lord Voldemort redoutable comme jamais. Mais personne ne faisait attention à lui. Personne ne remarqua la diablesse dressée sur les débris du château, savourant la scène. Tous les regards étaient baissés aux pieds de Lord Voldemort car ici, Celui-qui-avait-survécu gisait, avec le symbole de la résistance. Après une fraction de seconde pendant laquelle le monde s'écroulait, un rugissement inhumain résonna déchirant le silence.

Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom s'avança et désigna le corps.

« Harry Potter est mort ! », hurla-t-il.

Il éclata d'un rire à glacer le sang. Les plus courageux membres de l'Ordre avancèrent imperceptiblement d'un air menaçant. Il répéta :

« Harry Potter est mort ! Alors qu'il fuyait au loin, tentant de sauver sa peau. »

Un grognement peu dupe agita quelques personnes et la tension augmenta encore.

« Vous avez le choix ! Rejoignez-nous, ou mourrez ! »

Chacun releva la tête alors que d'autres brandissait déjà leurs baguettes. Personne n'avait l'intention de se rendre. Le groupe se resserra et les membres de l'Ordre se regardaient en communicant silencieusement. Lord Voldemort avança avec un mince sourire. Il persiffla en direction de l'Ordre.

« Drago, viens. »

L'Ordre se retourna vers le jeune homme blond qui était debout en haut des escaliers. Il déglutit et fendit la foule en direction du Lord, s'attirant des regards méprisants. Sa mère dans l'autre camp s'approcha de la première rangée, près de son mari et le regarda. Ses lèvres remuèrent. Le jeune Malefoy ralentit sa course au premier rang de l'ordre et s'arrêta deux pas plus tard. Le seigneur des Ténèbres l'attendait. Il était soudainement figé. Il se tourna vers sa mère livide et évita le regard troublé de son père. Elle, semblait paniquée alors que lui, paraissait en colère.

« Drago. Viens ici, » siffla l'homme-serpent.

Drago se tourna vers lui et vit ses narines frémir. Le Lord jeta un coup d'œil aux parents Malefoy puis se reconcentra sur lui. Le jeune homme avait le regard absent, une tempête de sentiments s'acharnait en lui. Un combat intérieur s'engageait dans son regard qui passait de ses parents à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Une larme coula sur sa joue quand il se tourna une dernière fois vers sa mère.

« Drago ? » cingla le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il semblait avoir pris une décision et s'avança avec résolution vers lui. Son père reprit sa respiration et s'étrangla quand il vit son propre fils cracher au pied de son maître. Dès lors, la bataille fit rage.

* * *

_La suite au prochain__ épisode…_


	2. Azkaban

_Hey ! Salut à tous ! Voici donc le deuxième chapitre un peu court comme je vous l'avez dit mais comme je l'ajoute vite je suis pardonnée, hein ? _

_Disclaimer : Merci à JKR pour être toute notre enfance et aujourd'hui encore nous faire rêver. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Azkaban**

J'étais dans la pénombre. Quelque chose d'inhabituel m'avait tiré de mon sommeil. Il y avait des bruits tout autour de moi. Je me redressai sur la planche qui me servait de lit et étirai mon dos raide avec douleur. Mes blessures me faisaient encore souffrir partout et je grimaçai. Je regardai autour de moi. Je vivais maintenant depuis un mois trois semaines dans cette cellule, enfermé comme un chien. Je commençai à avoir de sérieux problèmes avec les barreaux et mon envie de les scier avec le pied de mon lit était (aussi impossible que cela puisse paraître) sans égale. J'évaluai le pauvre support de cette fameuse planche et me rendit soudain compte qu'elle était en lévitation et que mes maigres plans s'effondraient. Comme à chaque fois que je m'énervai, je me mis à contempler les sorciers qui passaient devant ma prison. Ils avaient remplacé les Détraqueurs, définitivement bannis par le nouveau ministère de Kingsley Shackelbolt. Par moment, je me demandais si leurs voix agaçantes n'étaient pas pires que les râles détraqués. Je m'appuyai au mur de pierre avec lassitude. Azkaban était d'un ennui… J'aurais dû penser à prendre un jeu d'échec façon sorcier. A cette pensée, je tirai un sourire sarcastique en coin, une de mes spécialités. Des éclats de voix retentirent à quelques mètres. Soucieux de me distraire je tendis l'oreille, trop las pour me déplacer jusqu'à ces fichus barreaux. Des pas se rapprochèrent rapidement et Jenkins, un vieux sorcier très strict, apparut. Il s'arrêta à un mètre de la porte.

« Malefoy ! » appela-t-il.

Je remuai un peu et répondis d'une voix traînante :

« Je ne dors pas Jenkins. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Quelqu'un a négocié ta libération. Tu pars à l'aube. »

Je me redressai rapidement, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. L'Ordre du Phénix avait-il enfin un peu de gratitude à m'offrir ? Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Mon acte stupide – et pourtant j'en étais tellement fier ! – avait failli me coûter la vie. Je me levai et m'avançai vers le sorcier.

« C'est pas une mauvaise blague, hein Jenkins ? Tu ne me ferais pas ça parce que je me suis payé de ta baguette avant-hier ? », fis-je moqueur.

« Non. Même si, ç'aurait été drôle. Quelqu'un a vraiment négocié ta liberté au ministère. »

« Qui ? » m'empressai-je de demander.

« Pas mes affaires ! » cria-t-il en s'éloignant.

Je me ruai sur la porte.

« Jenkins ! Dis-le-moi ! »

Mais il avait disparu. Il évita jusqu'au lever du soleil de repasser devant ma cellule. Mais qui avait bien pu faire ça ? Tous les amis de mon père s'étaient exilés vers l'Albanie et vu ce que j'avais fait lors de la bataille, aucun n'aurais envie de m'aider. Au contraire… Je me laissai glisser contre le mur jusqu'au sol. Ma mère ? Disparue. Quelque part en Europe Orientale. Mon père ? Mort. Tué par un membre de l'Ordre. Je m'étonnai moi-même de ne ressentir aucune émotion à cette idée. Je ne devais pas encore réaliser vraiment qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Depuis mon arrivée ici, je n'avais pas cherché à réfléchir. Je me contentais de faire des nœuds avec un bout de ficelle qui traînait et à les dénouer. Personne n'était sorti indemne de la Bataille. Parfois, Jenkins me cédait sa Gazette du Sorcier après l'avoir lue. Cet homme semblait bien m'aimer malgré tout… La gazette parlait seulement du ministère, du Survivant, de la Grande Chasse aux Mangemorts engagée dans le monde entier. Un article court avait listé les Mangemorts tombés sur le champ de bataille et un autre beaucoup plus long et émouvant parla de ce Remus Lupin, Tonks,… Plusieurs articles racontaient mon procès, d'autres cherchaient à comprendre mon soudain changement de camp, certains doutaient de ma sincérité. Des sorciers cafardaient, insinuaient que, voyant la fin inexorable, je m'étais sauvé de justesse. Je n'en avais que faire et n'avais même pas lu ces articles. En me remémorant toutes ces personnes qui me haïssaient, cela me rappela que j'ignorai toujours qui avait bien pu me secourir. Je me lançai dans des raisonnements stupides et abandonnai finalement. Je sortis la cordelette de ma poche et noua des nœuds marins sans vraiment y penser. Où irais-je une fois sorti ? Le manoir de ma famille ? Il m'appartenait, non ? Seul dans ce manoir… Gigantesque, plein de souvenirs de ma mère… Peu importe. Je m'absorbai dans mon ouvrage pendant environ une heure quand mon geôlier revint.

« Alors, Malefoy ? Prêt à partir ? »

Je me levai et esquissai un sourire sardonique.

« Je pensais rester, après tout, l'ambiance est sympathique ici. »

« Ah-ah. Très drôle. C'est une prison pas Pré-au-Lard ici. Allez dégages d'ici, » sourit-il.

Oui, il m'aimait bien. Je me levai et sortis, je le tapotai avec malice dans le dos et il me repoussa en me menaçant de me renvoyer aussi sec dans les cachots. Je lui fis remarquer qu'en tant que Serpentard, les cachots ne me faisaient pas plus d'effets que ça et il me poussa vers la sortie en me qualifiant de « petit serpent blondinet et sans cervelle ». J'éclatai de rire. A l'accueil, on me remit des vêtements décents et je pus me changer derrière un paravent miteux. Je balançai les espèces de torchons d'Elfe de maison qu'on m'avait donné. Enfin, le Prince de Serpentard était de retour ! Enfin presque. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour une looooongue douche. Je transplanai alors jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie avec une escorte composé de deux sorciers à la mine revêche.

On m'emmena à travers les couloirs du ministère sans ménagement. Des employés se retournaient sur moi. Je ne posai mon regard sur rien en particulier mais gardait la tête droite. Derrière mes yeux déterminés, mon esprit était tourmenté. Je baissai la tête machinalement pour éviter une note volante qui filait sur moi. Je reconnus le Département de la Justice Magique et on me mena dans une série de trois longs couloirs. Je reconnus le bureau de mon père, dont la porte était condamnée et les deux sorciers me poussèrent vers une porte brune puis tournèrent les talons. Bon. J'imagine que ça veut dire que je dois entrer. Je frappai à la porte qui bascula vers l'intérieur.

Je me retrouvai dans un bureau assez spacieux et surchargé de dossiers. Derrière le bureau de bois marron se tenait un homme qui me regardait d'un air bienveillant. Je m'arrêtai et restai béat de surprise. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas être mon négociateur.

« Vous ? » m'exclamai-je.

* * *

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? A votre avis, qui est derrière ce bureau ? Envoyez des reviews, la personne qui trouve gagne une visite au Ministère de la Magie ! D Bisous à vous ! _


	3. Étonné, Mr Malefoy ?

Salut, les lecteurs ! Me voici pour un troisième chapitre… Le mystère va enfin être révélé !

Disclaimer : JKR ! Merci ! :D

N'oubliez pas les reviews !

Merci à pour sa review, je t'ai envoyé une petite réponse en PV. D

Réponse à la review anonyme :

Guest : Oui, j'ai un peu deviné qui tu étais, effectivement. Je te remercie infiniment pour ce petit mot troooop gentil. D J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Et non ne me couic pas ! Signé : La voisine D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Etonné, Mr. Malefoy ?**

« Étonné, Mr Malefoy ? » fit Arthur Weasley de son fauteuil.

Je le contemplai d'un air ahuri. Son bureau avait triplé de volume. Il n'avait plus rien d'un placard à balai. A tous les coups, Weasley avait été promu. La porte claqua derrière moi et je sursautai.

« Je… je… vous… » bafouillai-je.

Il sourit.

« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, » fit poliment l'employé du ministère.

Sans y réfléchir, je me laissai tomber dans le fauteuil qu'il me désignait et grimaçai un peu, mes blessures se rappelant à moi. J'essayais de faire le point dans ma tête mais l'homme ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

« Je comprends votre surprise, jeune homme. Mais avant de commencer toute explication, laissez-moi vous dire que malgré la haine que j'ai entretenue avec votre père et celle que vous avez nourrie envers ma famille, je n'en ai jamais ressenti à votre égard. »

Je cillai et m'empêchai de baisser les yeux de honte. Pourquoi le père du rouquin était-il si condescendant avec moi ? Après tout, comme il le disait lui-même, je n'avais pas facilité la vie de ses enfants. Je me ressaisis et le regarda droit dans les yeux et inclina la tête quelques fractions de secondes après avoir murmuré un faible : « Et je vous en suis reconnaissant. » Il prit une grande respiration.

« Bien. J'aimerais, au nom du Ministère, vous présenter nos excuses pour ce séjour à Azkaban. L'affaire dans laquelle vous aviez baigné à propos de Dumbledore avait refait surface et quelques membres de la Justice Magique vous considéraient encore suspect. Cependant, je me suis porté volontaire avec les Aurors de l'Ordre du Phénix ainsi qu'une petite dizaine d'anciens élèves issus de l'Armée de Dumbledore pour vous défendre. »

Je le regardai, un peu éberlué encore. L'Ordre, l'Armée de Dumby et le chef de la maison Weasley avait volé à mon secours ? C'était assez irréalisable. Dans ma tête, des images se succédaient toutes plus ridicules que les autres. Mes yeux commencèrent à briller et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour me remettre les idées en place. Je posai la question essentielle pour moi :

« Mais, pourquoi auriez-vous fait tout cela pour moi ? Je veux dire… Je suis le fils de Lucius Malefoy. Et… »

Je me remordis la lèvre avant de dire que j'avais toujours été désagréable avec tous ces gens. Il sembla comprendre néanmoins.

« Oui, et tout le reste. Mais il me semble vous avoir déjà répondu à ce premier argument… Je n'ai jamais éprouvé de ressentiment envers vous à cause de votre père. Vous avez pris un risque énorme ce soir-là, Mr Malefoy. »

Je l'interrompis, brusquement :

« Est-ce qu'il serait possible de m'appeler Drago ? Histoire d'être sûr que mon appartenance à une famille Mangemort ne se fasse pas ressentir toutes les deux secondes ? »

Je m'étais exprimé un peu violemment et lui adressa un pauvre sourire d'excuse. Il me sourit en retour. Il était décidément trop gentil avec moi. C'en était presque… flippant.

« Bien sûr, Drago. Je disais donc que vous aviez pris un risque immense le soir de la Bataille. Beaucoup d'entre nous ont été admiratifs de votre geste et j'imagine qu'il vous a fallu du courage pour vous retourner contre votre propre camp. »

Je déglutis. Pourquoi faisait-il tout ça ? J'avais passé tout ce temps à Azkaban en espérant qu'on me féliciterait pour mes actes et maintenant je n'avais qu'une envie. Qu'il arrête. J'avais l'impression qu'il glorifiait un peu trop ce que j'avais fait. Je l'écoutais néanmoins tout en me demandant pourquoi il s'acharnait à me vouvoyer.

« Vous avez été attaqués par deux vingtaines de Mangemorts au cours de la soirée qui ne voulaient que se venger. Vous avez prouvé votre bonne volonté à rejoindre nos camps. »

Il soupira et prit une moue désolée.

« Cependant… Certains membres du ministère – et pas des moindres – ne sont pas de cet avis. Le président du Magenmagot notamment a remis sur la table votre ascendance et vos antécédents judiciaires. »

Ah. Oui. Dumbledore, l'accident de Katie Bell et l'empoisonnement de… RONALD WEASLEY ? J'adressai un regard encore plus interrogatif à mon interlocuteur. J'avais failli tuer son fils dans cette mission. Celui-ci avait bu l'hydromel destiné à Dumbledore et c'était Potter qui l'avait sauvé _in extremis_ avec le bézoard. Sans oublier l'armoire à disparaître. J'avais infiltré des Mangemorts dans le château. Je baissai la tête et la plongea dans mes mains. Dumbledore… Le seul homme qui ait cru en moi. J'étais… responsable de sa mort… Ma gorge se serra et je fus reconnaissant à Arthur Weasley de détourner la tête. Je me sentais mal. J'avais besoin d'air. De quitter cet endroit.

« J'en ai bientôt fini Mons… Drago, » promit Mr Weasley. Il me regarda dans les yeux et continua : « Nous vous avons défendu contre cela. Harry Potter a certifié que vous n'étiez pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé au Professeur Dumbledore. Le Premier Ministre Shackelbolt a lui-même témoigné de vos actes le jour de la Bataille ainsi que tous ceux qui étaient présents ce soir dont un Mangemort capturé. Il a admis que vous aviez agi sous la contrainte. La vie de votre mère étant à la clé. Quant à moi… »

Il soupira et je vis avec surprise une larme rouler sur la joue de l'homme. Il souriait avec une franchise émouvante.

« Drago, nous ne savons comment vous remercier. Vous avez sauvé notre fils Fred d'une mort atroce. »

Je l'observai et son image devint floue. Mon regard se perdit au loin et je réfléchissais. Fred, aux prises avec un Mangemort qui s'était retourné vers Percy Weasley. Un sort vert fusa vers Fred. Toutes les barrières magiques brisées, j'avais transplané à un mètre de lui et avais lancé le sortilège du bouclier doublé par ma colère. « _On n'attaque pas dans le dos !_ » avais-je persifflé. Je brisai le bouclier alors que Percy et Fred envoyaient un maléfice simultané sur notre ennemi. Nous nous battîmes alors ensemble. A trois contre un, il fut rapidement battu et je le fis à terre à l'aide d'un Sortilège de Flipendo. Les deux frères me donnèrent un claque dans le dos avant de courir vers d'autres ennemis et d'annoncer à l'Ordre que j'avais l'air de leur côté.

Leur père, face à moi, effaça la larme et me tendit la main. Je la serrai avec assurance et lui adressai un sourire franc.

« C'est un honneur, Monsieur, » fis-je.

Si mon père me voyait… L'homme se ressaisit.

« Maintenant, Drago. Qu'allons-nous faire de vous ? »

« Monsieur Weasley, vous pouvez me tutoyer, vous savez ? Je trouve ça un peu étrange le « vous ». Bien que respectueux. Et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas réfléchi à la question. J'imagine que le Ministère me préfèrerait dans les environs, pour me surveiller. Est-ce que vous pensez que je pourrais intégrer le ministère ? »

« J'allais te le proposer et je suis bien d'accord avec toi. J'ai reçu sur demande tes résultats aux B.U.S.E. ainsi que tes résultats de ta septième année. Ce n'est pas mauvais du tout. Tu as reçu un O en Potions et en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Les matières importantes pour les Aurors. Les A.S.P.I.C. seront passés mi-août pour rattraper le retard. La bibliothèque de Chemin de Traverse est mise à disposition pour les élèves de Poudlard pour leurs révisions. Reviens quand tu as les résultats et inscris-toi à l'école d'Aurors… Si ça te dit. »

Je réfléchis quelques instants et acquiesçai.

« C'est d'accord. Et maintenant ? »

« La Brigade des Artefacts Magiques a saisi le manoir Malefoy mais nous avons retrouvé dans les possessions de ta famille un appartement à ton nom sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il a déjà été fouillé de fond en comble par cette même Brigade et tu as le droit d'y habiter. »

« Un appartement, vous dîtes ? Comment se fait-il que je n'en ai pas entendu parler ? A mon nom en plus… »

« La Brigade pense que ta mère y est pour quelque chose. Il y avait cela avec… »

Il sortit de la pile une enveloppe blanche. Après une courte hésitation, il la posa sur le bureau. Je me penchai sur la lettre et vis mon prénom. Mon cœur se serra et je reconnus l'écriture de ma mère.

« Ils ne l'ont pas ouverte, » remarquai-je.

« Elle est ensorcelée, seul le destinataire peut la lire. Ils ont accepté que tu la lises… A la seule condition que tu la rendes juste après… Tu peux les comprendre. »

J'acquiesçai à nouveau. Je ne pouvais espérer mieux. De toute manière, ils me feraient oublier par quelques sorts s'ils y avaient quoique ce soit de fâcheux… Je jetai un regard à Mr. Weasley et il glissa l'enveloppe vers moi. Je posai les doigts dessus en essayant de maîtriser les tremblements de ma main. En vain. J'ouvris fébrilement la lettre et parcourait les belles courbes de l'écriture maternelle des yeux.

Drago,

J'imagine que des Aurors sont autour de toi au moment où tu lis cette lettre. J'imagine aussi qu'ils vont te poser pleins de questions sur chaque phrase que j'ai écrite. Je serais donc brève et claire.  
Je suis tellement fière de toi, mon fils. Tu as fait tout ce dont j'étais incapable depuis mon mariage avec Lucius. Tu as résisté. Je sais que cela aura peu d'impact sur ton jugement au Ministère, mais je suis fière de toi et j'espère qu'il en va de même pour le monde Sorcier. Pour que tu sois en sécurité, j'ai mis à ton nom l'ex-propriété de mon grand oncle Philius. Je pense que la Brigade Magique aura tout fouillé avant de te la laisser – car j'espère qu'ils te la laisseront. N'y cherche pas quelque message de moi, je ne m'y suis jamais rendue. Je ne peux pas te dire où je suis car le courrier pourrait être intercepté avant d'arriver au Ministère. Je ne te cache pas que certains Mangemorts encore en liberté me cherchent… Mais je leur échapperais. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, j'ai toujours su me défendre, tu le sais bien. Je te souhaite le meilleur et espère que tes blessures sont guéries.

Ta mère, qui n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Je retenais bravement mes larmes et tendis la lettre à Mr. Weasley qui eut la délicatesse de ne pas la lire devant moi. Nous échangeâmes une poignée de main sincère. Il me fit promettre de venir à son domicile si quoique ce soit n'allait pas. J'étais vraiment touché par sa bienveillance. Je le quittai et retombai entre les mains de mes geôliers moroses qui prirent possession de la lettre.

Comme ma mère l'avait prédit, on m'emmena dans une autre salle et m'interrogea sur chaque phrase écrite. Mon interrogateur s'était au préalable penché sur moi en me proposant une tasse de thé d'un air courtois. Ce type me déplaisait.

« Si c'est pour me faire avaler du Véritaserum, autant me le donner tel quel. Je n'ai pas très soif et surtout rien à cacher. »

L'homme ouvrit des yeux surpris, s'absorba dans ses papiers pour cacher son trouble et poussa vers moi un flacon de potion que j'avalais d'une seule traite. Je sentis mon cerveau se brouiller et de là plus aucun souvenir. Ils refusèrent de me laisser la lettre mais acceptèrent de me céder une copie inoffensive. Ils me relâchèrent enfin et je transplanai au Chaudron Baveur.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Parce que moi, je m'amuse.

N'oubliez pas qu'une review peut sauver des bébés phoques au Groënland. Et ouais.


	4. Le Chemin de Traverse

Salut tout le monde ! Me voici pour un quatrième chapiiiitre ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours… En tout cas, retrouvons notre Draguinouchet (je sais, c'est complètement ridicule comme surnom) sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'est dingue ce que j'aime cet endroit. Tenez, pour booster les reviews, quel est votre boutique/lieu/truc dans le Chemin de Traverse ? Même si le choix est dur : Gringotts, Fleury et Botts, W. & W. Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux, La Ménagerie Magique, Ollivanders, Florian Fortarôme, Madame Guipure… La boutique du Quidditch aussi… Si vous en trouvez d'autres, partagez ! D Bon allez, l'histoire continue.

Disclaimer : Les lieux, les personnages et toute la magie du monde magique appartient à JK Rowling.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le Chemin de Traverse**

Le Chaudron Baveur n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis tout ce temps. Quand j'étais entré les voix avaient diminuer pour s'éteindre en chuchotements. Je détaillai les vieilles poutres et les meubles rustiques du regard pour ne pas prêter attention à tous les habitués du Pub qui s'était retourné sur moi. Mes pas résonnaient dans le silence inhabituel du bar. Des vieilles harpies chuchotaient dans mon dos et je redressai la tête en les défiant du regard. Je progressai vers le fond du bar. Une envie de crier : « Quoi ? Vous avez un problème ? » me prit mais je résistai. Je quittai rapidement l'endroit et entrai dans l'espèce de dépôt qui cachait l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse et tapotait sur une brique avec ma baguette. Ah, elle m'avait manqué celle-là. On me l'avait rendu pour que je puisse transplaner hors du Ministère et un besoin stupide de lancer des sorts inutiles, juste pour arrêter de me sentir comme un moldu, se fit pressant.

Les briques se déplacèrent et je pus voir devant moi la rue bondée de sorciers et de sorcières qui sortaient par ce beau dimanche de Juillet. Enfin ! Liberté. Alors que je marchais en direction de l'adresse indiquée sur l'acte de propriété que l'on m'avait remis, je me sentis étrange. Je n'étais pas seulement libre parce que j'étais sorti d'Azkaban. J'étais encore plus libre. Pas de pression. Pas de Voldemort. Pas de Lucius Malefoy, qui m'obligeait à me tenir droit dans la rue. Pas d'école… Du moins pas tout de suite. Et un appartement. Rien que pour moi.

Tout ça grâce à ma mère. Ma seule angoisse et ma seule consolation. J'aimais ma mère, elle avait toujours été là pour me soutenir alors que mon père était absent. Même si elle n'en disait rien dans sa lettre. Je sentais qu'elle était en danger. Une colère sourde s'emparait de moi. Alors que tout aurait pu être parfait, la peur de perdre ma mère était la plus forte. Au fond de moi, j'essayais de ne pas y penser. Elle avait raison. Elle savait se défendre. Malgré sa discrétion, elle était une combattante redoutable. Mais en serait-il toujours ainsi ? Le respect que j'apportais à ma mère m'éblouissait-il ? Je n'en savais trop rien. Ma gorge se serra.

Cela me renforça dans mon idée : devenir Auror, sauver ma mère et prouver au monde entier qu'elle et moi sommes innocents. Ma mère n'a jamais tué personne. Malgré les encouragements de mon père. Elle est trop pure pour cela. Je me mis à espérer qu'elle démasque et attrape des Mangemorts ce qui la blanchirait. Mais il fallait que j'arrête de la considérer comme une personne immortelle.

Je chassai ses sombres pensées de ma tête. Dès que les sentiments reprenaient le dessus, c'est ce que je faisais. Pour ne pas craquer. Je tentais de me vider le cerveau soit en déversant ma colère sur les autres, soit en m'enfermant dans un mutisme froid. Et ceci depuis le tout début. Quand la pression paternelle était dure à encaisser, je tachais lâchement d'oublier. J'arrivai devant Fleury et Bott. Mon appartement était précisément devant cette boutique. Avant d'observer l'habitation en elle-même, je jetai un coup d'œil surpris à la librairie. La devanture était condamnée par des grosses planches. La peinture de l'enseigne était écaillée. Une pancarte « A vendre » était plantée juste devant. J'haussai les sourcils et me retournai vers ma porte. C'était une maison sorcière, il n'y avait donc pas de clé.

Je posai la main sur la poignée qui gigota dans ma main. Je brandis l'acte de propriété et prononçai :

« Je suis Drago Malefoy, propriétaire de cette maison. »

La porte grinça comme pour approuver et bascula vers l'intérieur. J'entrai. Je fis le tour de la maison. Une cuisine dans laquelle des marmites et des casseroles s'agitaient, un salon aux fauteuils pourpres, et à l'étage, une salle de bain assez simple et une chambre-bureau. Quand j'entrai dans celle-ci, je compris pourquoi je n'avais entendu parler de l'oncle Philius. Les murs étaient rouges et or et des photos de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor étaient collées de partout. Je fronçai le nez et saisis ma baguette. Une demi-heure plus tard, les tentures avaient pris une teinte verte et argent délicate, comme je les aime. Pas trop sombre, ni trop clair. J'envoyai toutes les photographies dans la poubelle et saisis une banderole ornée d'un lion. Je transformai celui-ci en serpent et changeai la couleur encore une fois. Je l'envoyai s'accrocher au-dessus du lit d'un coup de baguette.

Je fouillai dans l'armoire et trouvai des vêtements assez neutres qui pourraient m'aller après un sort de rétrécissement bien dosé. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et restai sous la douche pendant un bon quart d'heure pour ôter de mon corps toute trace et indice de mon séjour à Azkaban. Je me rhabillai, ajustai les vêtements et sortis de la salle de bain. Je respirai enfin. Cette douche m'avait fait un bien fou. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et je descendis l'escalier nonchalamment. J'ouvris la porte avec prudence, ma main cachée dans mon dos serrant ma baguette. Un type suivi de trois cartons en lévitation habillé avec l'uniforme du Ministère se tenait là. Il semblait apeuré et je me demandai si je lui faisais peur.

« B-Bonjour. Arthur Weasley m'a envoyé p-pour vous donner ceci. Ce sont vos effets personnels qui ont été c-confisqué par n-notre… je veux dire ! le Service des Artefacts et q-q-qui vous est rendus. »

Je souris, amusé par son bégaiement un peu pitoyable. Il avait vraiment peur de moi. Je le remerciai d'une voix calme qui sembla le surprendre et il se contenta d'envoyer maladroitement les cartons dans le vestibule et sans avoir mis un pied dans la maison, repartit sans demander son reste au Chaudron Baveur pour y boire un petit remontant. J'étais surpris qu'on me laisse reprendre aussi facilement mes affaires mais bon. Cet Arthur Weasley m'aidait décidément du mieux qu'il pouvait. Je ne savais comment réagir à cette protection… paternelle. Même si la notion de « paternel » m'écorchait les lèvres.

Je défis lentement les cartons. Ils contenaient mes vêtements, mes robes de Poudlard, beaucoup de livres en tous genres, des liasses de parchemins de cours, des dissertations d'histoire de la Magie, des photos de mon équipe de Quidditch, mes robes de Quidditch. Je trouvai mon balai qui avait été rapetissé pour tenir dans le carton. Je caressai l'ébène du manche. Je passai le reste de la journée à disperser mes affaires dans la maison, qu'elle soit plus vivante. Au fond d'un carton, je retrouvai une vieille photo de mes parents et moi. Ma mère me serrait contre elle et toutes les minutes mon père faisait un geste agacé pour qu'elle arrête. A l'aide d'un sortilège de découpe, j'ôtai la partie où figurait mon père et la balança dans la corbeille. Je rejoignis ma chambre sans quitter l'image mouvante des yeux et m'endormit en contemplant nos visages heureux jusqu'à ce qu'une larme unique roule sur ma joue et m'emporte dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Le réveil à la suite !

Reviewez et vous gagnerez peut être une promenade au Chemin de Traverse au bras de Drago Malefoy. D


	5. Passe tes ASPIC d'abord

_Hi everyone !_  
_Tout d'abord j'aimerais remercier une jeune fille habitant dans la charmante ville de ma première maison. Elle se reconnaîtra. (Moment émotion sur une musique de violon) Ainsi qu'une autre jeune fille habitant dans ma ville, que dis-je ma CAPITALE actuelle. Sans vous les filles, je ne me motiverais probablement pas à écrire tard le soir pour satisfaire votre insatiable curiosité._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Passe tes A.S.P.I.C d'abord**

Je m'étais réveillé assez tôt ce matin mais j'étais bien reposé. La photographie avait glissé sous mon lit. Je la récupérai et la cachai après un dernier regard sous mon oreiller. Je donnai un coup de baguette sur mon lit qui se fit tout seul et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour une rapide douche. Je me sentais un peu étrange. Et étrangement _seul_. Je n'avais jamais passé autant de temps sans être entouré de quelqu'un. Que ce soit mes camarades de dortoir à Poudlard, mes parents, les elfes de maison qui me réveillaient le matin ou les gardes d'Azkaban, il y avait toujours quelqu'un autour de moi. Même durant la très sombre période de sixième année, repoussant tout le monde, j'étais entouré.

En sortant dans la rue, habillé, parfumé et coiffé, je m'étonnai de ma liberté malgré le fait que le Ministère gardait un œil sur moi. Je respirai une grande bouffée d'air et ajustai sur mon épaule mon sac bandoulière. J'avançai d'un pas décidé et presque enjoué dans la rue. Une nouvelle énergie grandissait en moi et je ne me rendis même pas compte que j'en oubliais ma légendaire nonchalance. Je traversai la rue en regardant les commerçants qui commençaient à ouvrir leur boutique. L'air était frais, je ne croisai que deux ou trois harpies chancelantes qui sortaient de l'allée de Embrumes. Je marchai de plus en plus lentement, prenant le temps d'observer le réveil du Chemin de Traverse. Je tournais au coin de la rue en passant devant la boutique des frères Weasley.

J'étais arrivé. Devant cette fameuse bibliothèque où je n'avais jamais mis les pieds. L'horloge au-dessus de la grande porte de chêne indiquait l'ouverture dans dix minutes. Je m'assis sur une des marches de marbre qui menaient à l'impressionnante bâtisse. Je fis un rapide calcul dans ma tête. La bataille s'était déroulé dans la nuit du premier au 2 mai. J'avais ensuite passé trois semaines à Azkaban puis un jour ici… Nous étions donc… le 22 mai. Les A.S.P.I.C se déroulaient mi-août. Cela me laissait donc un mois et 24 jours pour rattraper mon retard. Cela pouvait semblait beaucoup mais j'avais tant à refaire. Ma sixième année avait été plus que perturbée et la septième n'en parlons pas.

Je regardais au loin. Une silhouette se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque au bout de la rue. Un grand cliquetis se fit entendre et je détournai mon regard pour voir les portes s'ouvrir avec lenteur. Je me levai et saisis mon sac. J'entrai dans le bâtiment et fut époustouflé. Le rez-de-chaussée, tout de bois verni était rempli de tables d'étude un peu penchées. Deux grands escaliers sur les deux extrémités de la salle montaient vers un étage puis un autre puis un dernier. Les rayonnages de livres étaient immenses. Des écriteaux un peu partout aidaient les sorciers à trouver leur bonheur. Je pus voir des livres moldus. Une bibliothécaire – jeune mais pas un modèle de beauté – était assise derrière un bureau immense digne des comptoirs de Gringotts. Devant celui-ci, des étalages vantaient les nouveautés. Ces livres-là n'avaient rien à voir avec une quelconque mauvaise biographie de Rita Skeeter ou de Gilderoy Lockhart. C'étaient des chef d'œuvre. La femme me regardait d'un air amusé de son bureau. Je la saluai.

« Première visite, Mr. Malefoy ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je la regardai d'un air surpris.

« Euh, oui. Vous me connaissez ? »

« Comme à peu près tout le Chemin de Traverse, jeune homme. Même avant votre participation à la Bataille de Poudlard vous étiez très connu. »

Elle me souriait d'un air aimable et je fus flatté qu'elle mentionne la Bataille même si je savais bien que j'étais connu de toute manière pour être le dernier fils Malefoy. Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui répondre et j'aurais voulu lui demander ce qu'il y avait de prévu pour les révisions. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? J'étais Drago Malefoy, par les caleçons de Merlin ! Je lui adressai un petit sourire charmeur.

« J'ai entendu dire que quelque chose était prévu pour les élèves de septième année qui souhaitent réviser leurs A.S.P.I.C. »

Dès ce sourire, elle fut tout à fait disposée à m'indiquer l'endroit où je pourrais tout trouver. Elle fut terriblement déçue que je décline sa proposition de me faire visiter toute la bibliothèque. Je m'installai à une table et sortis de mon sac de l'encre, une plume de paon, et des livres de cours. Je me mis rapidement au travail, suivant les programmes de révisions rédigés par des professeurs de Poudlard et un comité de sorciers réunis exprès peu après la Bataille. J'étais en plein travail quand j'entendis des pas et des livres tomber sur une table à l'opposé de la mienne. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers le bureau de la bibliothécaire et m'aperçus qu'elle avait disparue. Sans regarder vers la source de bruit je continuai de griffonner sur mon parchemin l'histoire de la cinquième révolte des Gobelins. Je sortis un ruban mesureur. Quarante centimètres… Pas mal. Les A.S.P.I.C. n'étaient pas donnés à tout le monde. Ça ne s'appelaient pas Aptitude à la Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante pour rien.

J'étais tellement concentré sur les dates que je confondais que je n'entendis pas les pas se rapprocher vers moi. Quelqu'un toussota. C'était si soudain que je sursautai avec violence. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, le pot d'encre se déversa sur mon parchemin et mon pantalon. Je l'attrapai et le reposai droit mais le mal était fait. Je levai la tête, agacé. Devant moi se tenait une Hermione Granger rouge de honte. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi ébouriffés et sa couleur pivoine aurait pu me donner envie de rire si elle ne venait pas de provoquer la catastrophe de la journée.

« Granger ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Quarante centimètres de parchemin ruinés ! » me lamentai-je.

« Je suis désolée, donne-moi ton parchemin. »

« Ça ne sert à rien d'absorber l'encre, tout le texte va disparaître ! » remarquai-je.

Elle me prit néanmoins le parchemin et pointa sa baguette dessus en murmurant des formules que je ne connaissais pas. Puis, elle dirigea sa baguette sur moi. Je reculai.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Granger ? Pointe ça ailleurs. »

Mais elle ne m'écouta pas et me lança un sort. Je sortis ma baguette pour répliquer mais je me rendis compte qu'elle s'était contentée d'enlever l'encre de mes vêtements et de ma table. Elle me montra ma copie, parfaitement propre et je poussai intérieurement un soupir de soulagement. Même si cette fille m'agaçait à frimer avec ces sorts, mon travail n'était pas perdu. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas vouloir me le rendre et elle le parcourait des yeux. Je tendis la main pour le récupérer. Elle sembla se réveiller et me tendit ma feuille. Elle avait l'air d'être dérangée par un truc mais n'osait pas le dire.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec ma copie, Granger ? »

« Euh. Rien, c'est juste que j'étais étonnée qu'elle… »

Elle s'arrêta de peur d'aller trop loin.

« Qu'elle soit juste ? » ricanai-je. « Tu sais, Granger, on est peut-être fourbes à Serpentard, on en est pas pour autant stupides. »

Elle sourit avec gêne et un silence s'instaura. Qu'est-ce que j'étais sensé faire ? J'avais fait de la vie de cette fille un enfer. J'étais supposé lui dire : « Hey ! Tu te souviens les fois où je t'ai appelée Sang-de-Bourbe ? Bah, oublie tout ça, je ne le pensais pas ! Tu m'en veux plus, hein ? » ? Non, définitivement. Je pinçai un peu les lèvres puis les étiraient en sourire embarrassé. La situation était… étrange.

« Sinon, tu avais sûrement une bonne raison d'être plantée là à toussoter pour attirer mon attention, Granger. »

Je ne disais pas ça avec mon habituelle ironie. Si je ne parvenais pas à quitter cette ironie complètement, ma voix était douce et mon ton amusé. Elle esquissa un fin sourire. Elle paraissait intriguée, étonnée, hésitante… Pas étonnant. Nous avions tous changés lors de cette Bataille. Plus personne ne se reconnaissait. Même si ma métamorphose avait été tellement radicale que les journaux en parlaient encore.

« En fait, la bibliothécaire a disparu et je me demandais… ce qui était prévu pour les élèves, pour les révisions. »

Je lui tendais le livre du programme. Elle me demanda alors où je l'avais trouvé et je lui indiquai l'endroit d'un geste de la main.

« Bon. Maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais poursuivre mon travail avant que tu ne me renverses une bouteille d'encre sur ma parfaite chevelure. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers le rayonnage de révisions. Je me penchai sur mon livre quand soudain…

« _Merci, Malefoy_. »

Je relevai la tête avec incompréhension. Granger me tournait le dos et choisissait un programme de révision de sixième année. J'avais bien entendu ? Je la fixai quelques instants et détourna le regard quand elle s'assit et qu'elle releva la tête. Je souris. Hermione Granger m'avait dit merci. Je ne savais ce qu'il y avait de plaisant là-dedans mais c'était un fait. Miss-je-sais-tout m'avait dit merci. Je me remis à mes révisions avec davantage de motivation. Je travaillai ainsi toute la journée, faisant une simple pause pour aller grignoter quelque chose le midi. Je jetai fréquemment des regards vers le fond de la salle pour constater qu'elle était toujours là.

Vers cinq heures, je décidai que j'en avais assez et je rassemblai mes affaires. Avant de partir, j'empruntai un roman sorcier que je ne connaissais pas et me dirigeai vers le bureau de la bibliothécaire qui était revenue peu après que Granger m'ait remercié. Elle m'adressa des petits sourires en coin et me demanda si je revenais le lendemain. Je lui répondis que j'avais beaucoup à faire – un mensonge éhonté – ce qui la calma un peu. Je partis sans regarder en arrière et fis le chemin du retour. Je m'arrêtai en chemin pour acheter de l'encre et du parchemin. J'arrivai au niveau de la boutique des frères Weasley.

Quelque chose m'attirait à aller là-dedans. Les couleurs, les rires qui en émanaient… Beaucoup de gens affluaient dans cette boutique. Mon père m'avait interdit d'y entrer à ma dernière visite… Je pense que c'était ce qui me poussait à avancer, ouvrir la porte et écarquiller les yeux devant la boutique.

* * *

_Hey hey ! Un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'oubliez pas d'envoyer vos reviews, de commenter… Beaucoup de gens crient sur internet pour avoir des reviews. Je dois avouer que cela fait plaisir. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit uniquement pour le commentaire en lui-même mais plutôt comme notre unique preuve que notre histoire intéresse des lecteurs. Enfin bref… Diffusez cette fiction sur facebook, sur vos blogs ! Mon seul vœu est d'apporter un peu de magie dans vos matins et après-midi ensoleillés._

_PS : Je pars pour un mois au pays du soleil et du basilic : l'Italie ! Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances et je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir poster de chapitre avant un moment... Mais il y a tant d'auteur intéressant sur FFNet ! Vous trouverez votre bonheur._

_GROS POUTOUS BIEN RIDICULES A VOUS !_

_Bye ! :)_


	6. Décidément, c'était mon jour

_Salut les Potterheads ! Au moment où je vous écris, nous sommes le _vendredi 13_ juillet 2012 (Chance ou Malchance pour Drago ?) je suis quelque part dans le Gargano (Sud de __l'Italie). Je suis devant mon camping-car, mon chien est à mes pieds et à 10 mètres… LA MER ! Sans vous faire rager davantage… La suite ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : « Décidément, c'était mon jour… »**

J'étais béat de stupeur. La boutique était… extraordinaire. Et ça me faisait vraiment mal de me l'avouer. Des tas d'objets volaient, un musique entraînante retentissaient en fond, des pétards explosaient répandaient de la poussière dorée partout chaque détail était drôle, beau, magique. Et un peu désordonné aussi. Dans une cage, une dizaine de petites bêtes rouges, bleues, vertes et orange se baladaient. Une étiquette au-dessus de celles-ci indiquait qu'il s'agissait de boursouflets. Quel nom stupide… J'avançai vers la vitrine, sceptique et j'étouffai un éclat de rire en m'apercevant qu'ils représentaient chacun une maison de Poudlard et que les rouges et les verts commencèrent à se battre joyeusement. Les boursouflets orange restaient dans un coin et les bleus tentaient vainement de les séparer. Un bleu dans un coin était penché sur un livre miniature et j'éclatai de rire. Je m'approchai et commençai à encourager intérieurement les verts en me sentant complètement stupide.

« Rêve pas trop, Malefoy. »

George Weasley se pencha à côté de moi et regarda le combat. Les rouges avaient le dessus et soudain, un petit groupe de deux boursouflets vert les prirent pas surprise dans leur dos et gagnèrent. J'adressai un petit sourire victorieux à George et remarquai son oreille en plastique. Elle changeait de couleurs sans arrêt. Il se redressa et m'observa en souriant. La situation était vraiment étrange et je le regardai, silencieux.

« Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas les attaques dans le dos. »

« Certes. »

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, George s'approcha de moi et m'accola avec force. Je ris pour cacher ma gêne et me dégageai.

« J'te plais, Weasley ? »

L'ironie arrivait toujours à la rescousse quand j'étais dans l'embarras. Il éclata de rire. Il me désigna l'étalage des filtres d'amour.

« Ah, si c'était le cas, je suis équipé... »

Je ris encore. Je n'arrivais pas à vraiment réaliser. Je rigolais à des blagues aussi stupides et artificielles ? Avec un Weasley ? Le monde avait perdu la raison. George continua :

« Je me demande ce qui se serait passé si tu n'avais pas été, là. Enfin je veux dire, je le sais… Merci. »

Décidément, c'était mon jour. J'hochai la tête en disant que c'était parfaitement normal. Fred arriva et me serra la main avec enthousiasme. George expliqua à Fred que j'avais l'air d'apprécier les boursouflets et il fut très surpris. Je me renfrognai pour ne pas avouer que j'avais été amusé par ces petits animaux ridicules et ramenai sur la table le fait que les Verts et Argent avaient gagné. Ils n'insistèrent pas et me demandèrent comment ça c'était passé depuis Azkaban. Leur père leur avait brièvement raconté mais « vu la surcharge de travail qu'il avait, il n'avait pas pu tout dire ». Je leur relatai tout pendant qu'il servait des clients. Comment pouvais-je leur parler sans trop de difficultés ? Après tout, ils étaient des Weasley. Mais je n'avais jamais dit quoique ce soit à eux directement. Tout était passé par Weasley Junior et Potty.

Mais j'étais à l'aise avec eux, parce que je le voulais bien. Parce que j'avais envie de relâcher la pression. Oublier l'étiquette « traître à son sang ». Parce que leur magasin m'avait fait rire et qu'on avait toujours besoin de rire. Vers 18 heures, les clients arrivèrent encore plus nombreux. Je songeai à quitter la boutique (n'ayant pas spécialement envie de voir tant de monde). Mais les Weasley et leur employée Verity croulaient sous les clients. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me proposai pour aider. Tout en écoutant les Weasley blaguer, je réfléchissais à mon geste et abandonnai finalement de lui donner un sens. Puis, la boutique se vida un peu et ils annoncèrent qu'ils allaient fermer.

« Merci pour ton aide, Malefoy. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de monde, » fit Fred.

« Ouais, c'est bien vrai. On devrait t'engager en plus de Verity et Jerry. Ils s'occupent des stocks. Mais si tu veux, on a besoin d'un caissier. Tu seras bien payé, » ajouta George.

Je les suivis alors qu'ils fermaient les volets derrière le dernier client.

«J'adorerais mais avec les A.S.P.I.C. à réviser, ça va me prendre la moitié de mes journées… J'envisageai de chercher un job d'été. L'argent de mes parents a été confisqué par le Ministère, il me reste que mes économies personnelles. »

« Ah, les A.S.P.I.C. ! » rit George.

"Nous ne les avons pas passées. Enfin, j'imagine que tu es courant vu notre… » commença l'autre.

« …départ discret ! » renchérit le premier.

« On peut te prendre à mi-temps. »

« On a le plus de clients l'après-midi, de toute manière on a besoin de personne le matin. »

« Ça te va ? » demanda Fred.

J'y pensais quelques secondes mais c'était tout réfléchi.

« J'accepte. »

Ils me serrèrent la main et me donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain à midi devant la boutique. Juste avant de partir je me retournai. C'était à mon tour. Ça n'allait pas être facile. Drago Malefoy allait mettre sa fierté de côté.

« Merci. »

Ils me sourirent et je sortis dans la rue. Le soleil déclinait lentement et tous les sorciers arrivaient dans la rue, sortant des boutiques qui fermaient leurs portes. Je me sentais heureux. Profondément. Simplement heureux. J'avais envie de dire que c'était la plus belle journée de ma vie. Je ne le fis pas car j'espérais vivre encore mieux. Plus tard. Quand je serais Auror, avec ma mère en sécurité, peut être marié. Qui sait ? J'étais béat de joie. Je regardais la foule, souriait aux passants. Deux filles me regardèrent en gloussant et leur adressai un regard velouté dont j'avais le secret. Le Prince de Serpentard était de retour !

Je posai ma main sur la poignée et la porte me reconnut. Quand celle-ci claqua derrière moi, le silence complet se fit pour la première fois depuis mon réveil. Je ne bougeai pas et restai debout dans le vestibule. Le Prince de Serpentard ? Etais-je toujours cette personne ? Je me sentais… bizarre. Aujourd'hui, j'avais _révisé_, adressé la parole à _Granger_ sans lui renvoyer son sang à la figure et m'étais fait engagé dans le magasin des _Weasley_. Le pire dans tout ça… c'est que j'avais passé ma plus belle journée depuis la Bataille.

En même temps, je sortais de prison et d'une aventure désagréable au Ministère. Forcément que tout me semblait mieux. Je me déplaçai enfin pour me rendre dans la cuisine. Arrivé en son milieu, je me rappelai que je n'avais rien ici à me mettre sous la dent. Je ressortis et passai à l'épicerie unique du Chemin de Traverse en achetant des plats tous faits. Je mangeai chez moi sur le pouce et partis directement me coucher pour ne pas trop penser.

Seulement voilà. Il était tôt et des tas d'images tournoyaient en pagaille. Mes parents, mes amis absents, les révisions, la boutique des Weasley… Je finis par m'endormir, la photo de ma mère dans la main et un sérieux mal de crâne.

* * *

_Alors ? Je sais, ce chapitre est tout rose… Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que ça continue ! J'aime pas les histoires qui se passent trop bien. Alors c'était plutôt la chance pour Malefoy ! Notre petit Drago se pose bien des questions…_

_**OH ET SUPER IMPORTANT ! :**_

_Je voudrais remercier certaines personnes… Sur la route des vacances, j'ai reçu quelques mails sur mon téléphone avant de quitter la France. Je m'excuse donc de ne pas avoir répondu… Mais vu les circonstances... Pour me faire pardonner, je vais faire un BIG UP pour ces personnes. Oui, c'est de vous que je parle ! _

_**cat240**__ : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu as ri en voyant Drago dans la boutique… Même si j'avoue qu'il a __perdu de sa superbe et que c'est moins drôle que s'il avait tout méprisé. _

_**ManoirMalfoys**__ : Merci également, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on a des lecteurs ! (On plus j'adore ton pseudo… :D)_

_**Satsuki**__ : Alors ? Je te donne toujours envie de lire, ma p'tite ? ^^_

_**Mimi**__ : J'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop sans moi et que tu ne te bats pas (trop) avec ta sœur bien-aimée._

_**PingouinGarou**__ : Je sais que t'es à deux mètres de moi et que tu nous fais une analyse poussée de « __Vendredi ou la vie Sauvage__ » mais je suis sûre que toi aussi tu adorerais jouer à vendre de la nourriture pour payer le salaire de ton larbin favori. (Ouiiiiii.)_

_EDIT : Voilà, j'ai réussi à me connecter à ce fichu serveur wi-fi gratuit... Je vais en profiter pour vous offrir ce chapitre et un... ou deux ça dépend mon humeur... One Shot. Niveau écriture j'en suis au Chapitre 10... Allez, assez parlé, gros bisous mes lecteurs préférés ! ;)_

_Merci encore à tous ! :D _


	7. La haine est aveugle

_Me revoilà pour un septième chapitre que je commence à écrire ce même vendredi 13 juillet 2012 qui est décidément votre jour de chance ! Je dois avouer qu'avant un chapitre je n'ai qu'une très vague idée de ce que je vais écrire… Mais je vous promets de la passion ! D C'est partiiiiiii ! _

_**Disclaimer** : Ai-je besoin de le préciser ? Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling, bien sûr !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La haine est aveugle**

Ce n'est pas franchement la peine de vous raconter la matinée du mercredi qui suivit. De sept heures à midi, je planchai sur les Sortilèges d'Allégresse et les Potions contrepoison. Dans la bibliothèque, seulement cinq étudiants étaient présents et aucun autre Serpentards que moi. Je reconnus Ernie McMillan, Hannah Abbot, et deux Serdaigles. Granger occupait la même place que la veille et je la bénis intérieurement d'occuper fréquemment la bibliothécaire qui m'accaparait. Je quittai le bâtiment sans accorder un regard à la responsable des documents au grand désespoir de celle-ci. Je dégustai un sandwich préparé maison sur la route et partis travailler chez les Weasley. Si on m'avait dit qu'on jour je _TRAVAILLERAIS_ sous les ordres d'un Weasley, j'aurais emmené cette personne à Sainte-Mangouste sur le champ après lui avoir réglé son compte.

Dans la boutique, je rejoignis les jumeaux. Ils me dévisagèrent de la tête aux pieds avec un air grave et je me demandai soudain ce qui était arrivé. Le silence durant, je le brisai, agacé.

« Quoi ? J'ai un veracrasse dans les cheveux ? »

Leur visage resta stoïque et Fred prit la parole.

« Oui, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est bon pour la vitalité des racines. Nous avons quelque chose à te dire qui ne va pas te plaire. »

Machinalement, ma main passa dans mes cheveux et je pus constater qu'ils étaient aussi doux que d'habitude. (1) Mon regard alla de Fred à George et de George à Fred. Ils avaient des têtes qui contrastaient avec la joie ambiante et semblaient sur le point de m'annoncer la mort d'une portée de Boursouflets. Ils échangèrent un regard significatif et Fred sortit de son dos un chapeau haut-de-forme. Il était orange et violet vif et je remarquai qu'ils arboraient tous deux le même. Mon cerveau ne fit qu'un tour.

« Attendez… Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire que… »

« Condoléances, Malefoy, » firent-ils en cœur.

« Il est hors de question que je mette ce truc sur la tête. »

Non mais. Ils sourirent avec férocité. Ils me faisaient payer toutes ces années où j'avais traité les Weasley de ratés. Peut-être méritais-je une sanction mais celle-ci me semblait atrocement sadique.

« Malefoy. Nous sommes tes patrons, alors tu mets ce chapeau, » répliqua George en me le vissant sur la tête.

« Et ce badge, » renchérit son frère en épinglant un bout de plastique assorti sur lequel était inscrit « Drago ».

« Je vais probablement mourir de honte, » marmonnai-je en me dirigeant vers les caisses.

Les deux jumeaux ricanèrent et continuèrent à me blaguer comme la veille. Nous reprîmes notre joute sur qui-est-le-meilleur-des-Gryffondors-ou-des-Serpentards. Ce qui déclencha l'hilarité des clients qui suivaient l'échange verbal. Certains participaient même. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais souvent, des personnes fixaient mon badge et se mordaient les joues pour ne pas rire. Souvent, j'adressai un regard suspicieux au badge et un autre, interrogatif cette fois, aux jumeaux. Je commençai à formuler des hypothèses dans mon tête quand mon regard se tourna vers un nouveau client. J'avalai ma salive de travers en reconnaissant le Serpentard devant moi.

« Blaise Zabini ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? » m'étranglai-je.

Ça y est, j'étais pris la main dans le sac, travaillant en tant que caissier chez les Weasley avec un chapeau COMPLETEMENT ridicule sur la tête et un badge qui semblait faire rire tout le monde. Je ne savais pas à ce moment que la situation était encore pire que ce que j'imaginais. Il semblait amusé au plus haut point et aussi surpris que Victor Krum qui serait arrivé à compter jusqu'à 10.

« Bah, alors, Malefoy ? C'est à toi que je pose la question. Tu vas en prison un mois et on te retrouve à bosser chez les Weasley ? C'est du travail d'intérêt général ? Et puis figure-toi que je suis là, parce que j'aime cette boutique et que j'ai prévu de faire une grosse farce à ma mère pour son anniversaire. »

Il s'arrêta un instant et émit un petit ricanement.

« Je peux également constater que tu as changé ton prénom pour Draguinouchet. »

Ce fut plus fort que lui et il explosa de rire en pointant mon badge. Je baissai les yeux avec effarement. Mais le prénom « Drago » était toujours bien inscrit noir sur violet.

« Mais… »

« Quand tu le regardes ça change, » ria Zabini en se tenant le ventre. « Les Weasley ont dû bien s'amuser. »

Sur ce, je me tournai vers lesdits Weasley qui se mordaient la langue en se faisant tout petit. Chose peu facile à en juger par leur stature de demi-géant anorexique. Je sortis ma baguette et obtins d'eux des excuses après leur crise de rire sous peine de « foutre le feu à ce foutu chapeau ». J'ôtai le sortilège tout simple du badge et les fusillai du regard, ce qui eut don de leur refaire rire à en pleurer. Zabini essuya ces larmes avec un sourire (bravo l'amitié et merci le soutien !) et me signifia qu'il devait y aller.

« On se revoit bientôt, hein. Je passerais par chez toi pour que tu me fasses réviser les A.S.P.I.C… » dit-il avec malice.

« Crèves, Zabini. »

« MALEFOY ! On ne dit pas « crève » à nos clients mais s'ils sont nos amis ! » s'exclama un des Weasley avec un faux sérieux.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Une fois la boutique fermée je m'empressai d'enlever le haut-de-forme et l'étiquette qui n'afficherait plus « Draguinouchet » et les fourrai dans le casier qui m'était réservé. Je saluai les Weasley après un dernier regard sur les Boursouflets ce qui m'attira quelque remarque du style.

« Je t'avais dit, Fred, qu'il les aimait bien. »

La porte se referma derrière moi et je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. J'avais envie de prendre mon temps. Je partis en direction de chez Florian Fortarôme pour déguster une glace… Mais je n'y arriverais pas.

Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange. L'atmosphère joyeuse tout autour de moi se flétrissait. La foule pressée marchait droit devant eux, certains transplanaient mais beaucoup se dirigeaient vers le Chaudron Baveur toujours plein à craquer à l'heure de la fermeture des boutiques. En semaine, elles fermaient plus tôt. Malgré l'agitation, je me sentais vide comme la veille. Je ralentis le pas. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je fixai l'amas de sorcier devant et remarquai quelque chose.

Une femme, les joues rouges et les cheveux ébouriffés, fendait la foule avec une rapidité inouïe. Les badauds criaient leur indignation. Elle devait jouer des coudes pour se frayer un passage dans le sens inverse des sorciers et fonçait droit devant elle, incroyablement vive pour son âge qui semblait avancé. Elle marchait avec rage vers… moi. J'esquissai un pas pour la laisser passer mais elle ne me contourna pas. Je la vis sortir sa baguette et un bang retentit. Cela eu l'effet sur moi d'une claque monumentale. Je portai la main à ma bouche et la retrouvai pleine de sang. Je la regardai avec effarement. La foule s'arrêta, des enfants crièrent et j'entendis plusieurs personnes approcher vers moi tout en restant loin de la folle. Elle brandit sa baguette une deuxième fois mais j'avais dégainé la mienne et parai le sort avec facilité. Le silence se fit. La femme poussa un cri de rage et leva le bras une troisième fois.

« Endolo… » commença-t-elle d'une voix qui tressautait de fureur.

« Expeliarmus ! » criai-je.

Elle tenta de rattraper son arme du bout des doigts mais elle vola directement vers moi. J'attrapai sa baguette au vol et la fourrai dans ma poche arrière. Mais que se passait-il ?! Je tenais ma plaie avec ma main libre, maintenant la garde avec ma baguette, le sang avait dégouliné lamentablement sur ma chemise. Pourquoi aussi soudainement ? La douleur battait dans ma tête. Je plantai mes yeux dans ceux de la femme. Ils brillaient de haine. De dégout. De colère. De tristesse. Je ne connaissais pas cette femme. Je ne l'avais jamais vue. La douleur se faisant plus forte je m'indignai. Mais qui était-elle, nom de dieu ?!

« Charmante façon de se présenter, _Madame_, » ironisai-je.

« TAIS-TOI ! ESPECE DE SALE MANGEMORT ! J'IMAGINE QUE CA TE FAIT PLAISIR QU'ELLE SOIT A L'HOPITAL ? »

J'étais désarçonné, mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Mangemort ?

« Oui. J'imagine que tu trouves ça normal ? » continua-t-elle. « ELLE A FAILLI MOURIR PAR _VOT__RE_ FAUTE ! »

Je ne comprenais pas. Avait-elle été victime de Mangemorts ? La foule se taisait, observait. J'entendis derrière moi une petite voix :

« C'est le fils Malefoy… »

Je me retournai pour adresser un regard à la harpie qui avait parlé derrière moi et revins à mon agresseur.

« Je vous prierais d'expliquer ce que vous me reprocher au juste au lieu de me traiter de Mangemort et de tenter de me lancer le Sortilège Doloris, » fis-je.

« Tu te moques de moi ? TU TE MOQUES DE MOI ?! »

« A vrai dire, j'aurais plutôt aimé que vous m'expliquiez. »

Elle s'approcha dangereusement, un air de folie sur le visage je relevai ma baguette vers elle.

« NATASHA ! Ma fille ! J'imagine que ça t'a plu de la torturer comme l'a torturée ton ordure de père ? »

J'ouvris de grands yeux. Ainsi, cela avait rapport avec mon père ! Je pris un air calme alors que la colère grondait en moi. Comme toujours je récoltais la tempête. Le sang coulait toujours et la douleur était intense. Ma main vibra et se baissa. Ma baguette reposait maintenant contre ma jambe. Je pris une grande inspiration.

« Non, Madame. Je ne torture pas les gens, moi, et je ne suis pas un Mangemort contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser. »

Elle sembla un instant déstabilisée par mon calme froid et repartit à l'attaque.

« Ça ne t'a pas empêché de tuer Albus Dumbledore ! »

Une pierre tomba dans mon estomac. Je sentis le sang de tout mon corps se retirer de mes veines et je devins livide. Le silence se fit assourdissant. La foule murmurait autour de nous. Un cercle s'était formé. J'avançai d'un pas vers la sauvageonne et serra le poing.

« Je n'ai pas tué Albus Dumbledore ! »

J'avais l'impression de ne pas croire ce que je disais moi-même. Ma voix commença à trembler. Le calme me quittait peu à peu.

« Albus Dumbledore, était un homme pur, sage et attentif aux autres ! Je n'aurais jamais pu le tuer en voyant tout ça dans ses yeux, même sous peine de mort ! »

Ma langue se déliait. Tout ce que je n'avais jamais osé dire ni penser coulait.

« Il s'est toujours battu pour trouver ce qu'il y a de bon dans chacun d'entre nous et il en est de même pour moi. »

Le volume de ma voix augmenta. Le public partageait des commentaires. Je me tournais vers eux.

« Et vous le savez tous ! Même ceux qui ne sont jamais allés à Poudlard le savent. Comment aurais-je pu tuer de sang-froid un homme comme lui ?! IL A PLUS CRU EN MOI QUE MON PROPRE PERE ! »

La femme frissonna un peu. Les passants murmuraient leur approbation. Ma gorge se serra. Je baissai la tête pour essuyer le sang de ma bouche avec ma chemise. Je plongeai mon visage dans ma main propre. Je relevai la tête vers la mère de Natasha. Il ne fallait pas que je craque. Ma voix était sèche. Froide.

« Vous pensez vraiment qu'un homme qui torture les enfants s'occupe des siens comme un vrai père ? Vous pensez toujours que j'ai tué Dumbledore ? »

La femme fit un pas en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous ne jouez pas la comédie ? » répliqua-t-elle.

Je soupirai. Je sortis sa baguette de ma poche et lui tendis. Elle ne s'avança pas. Je la lançai et elle l'attrapa avec un air méfiant.

« Je ne sais pas. Aimeriez-vous qu'on aille voir votre fille demain et qu'on lui dise qu'elle devrait avoir honte que sa mère ait attaqué un innocent dans la rue ? Que vous lui avez lancé un Sortilège impardonnable ? Et même si je n'étais pas innocent, je vous rappelle, comme si la Gazette n'en avait pas assez parlé, que j'ai passé quatre semaines à Azkaban. Pour toutes les choses que mon père m'a forcées à faire. »

Je m'interrompis pour regarder son visage qui ne traduisait plus que la peur.

« Je ne vous en veux pas. La haine est aveugle. Mais les fils et filles ne sont pas responsables des actes de leurs parents. »

Je rangeai ma baguette dans ma poche.

« Ils en sont victimes. »

La mère regarda autour d'elle ne sentant emprisonnée. Ses yeux me fuyaient. J'attendis qu'ils recroisent les miens pour dire.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous prouver que je ne joue pas la comédie. Mais j'espère que votre fille ira très vite mieux »

Elle baissa les yeux et transplana.

Bin, oui, Drago, il aime ses cheveux, c'est bien connu.

* * *

**ATTENTION : LONG COMMUNIQUE**

_Quel Drama mes amis, quel Drama. Je n'ai jamais vu Drago aussi lyrique. Mais comme vous avez pu le voir dans le film et pu le comprendre dans le livre (je ne cache pas que j'ai très peu vu les films et BEAUCOUP lu les livres) Drago n'est pas un meurtrier, nom de Dieu ! Je ne suis pas satisfaite du duel… Mais j'ai dû le refaire une dizaine de fois et je me suis contentée de crier : « A Dieu va ! »_

_Une review et vous gagnerez un petit badge « On aime Draguinouchet » avec le chapeau assorti ! :D_

_Et pour les lecteurs HOMMES… qui ne sont sûrement pas nombreux (au fait, y a-t-il des garçons sur FFNet ?) vous gagnez ce même chapeau et un badge « On s'en fout de Draguinouchet, envoie les Bombabouses ! »._

_Faut vraiment que j'arrête de mentir pour avoir des reviews c'est immoral._

_EDIT : Récemment, je me baladais dans les ruelles italiennes pleines de Vespa quand mon frère a capté internet avec son iPod PAR HASARD. Je lui ai immédiatement sommé de se rendre sur le profil de SpellFirebolt pour consulter les reviews. Et… JE SUIS HYPER-CONTENTE._

_Merci-merci-merci pour vos gentils mots ! J'étais tellement fière j'ai sautillé tout le long de la rue. Je voudrais vous répondre depuis ce post ici. Je pourrais vous répondre en messages privés, mais je préfère prendre le temps de vous faire des déclarations d'amour publiques. C'est parti :_

_**Dymitry** : Merci-merci-merci ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise. :D_

_**Alex08** : J'essaierais de faire des chapitres plus longs... :D Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! _

_**cat240** : Certes. ^^ J'aime sortir de l'ordinaire. Mon imagination est un peu incontrôlable parfois... Dommage ou pas je ne sais pas... ;D_

_Merci également à **Roman** **2005** et **PastelSugar** pour leur review dans "Google est ton ami" ! :D _

_Voilàààà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! :D_


	8. C'est le principe du porte à porte

_Me revoilouuuu ! Je suis toujours au même endroit… Pratiquement le même jour (samedi 14 juillet 2012). Je suis en fait dans une aire pour camping-car et comme j'ai l'électricité pour deux jours, je geek. ^^ '' Sinon, j'espère que vous allez bien. Je vais essayer d'apporter un peu d'humour dans ce chapitre… Allez, ça suffit : Bonne lecture !_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Mon coup de chapeau haut-de-forme violet et orange à JK Rowling pour son légendair__e talent._

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : C'est le principe du porte à porte**

Je ne sortirais pas de chez moi ce matin. Plutôt mourir que d'affronter le regard des sorciers et autres Cracmols du Chemin de Traverse pour aller dans cette fichue bibliothèque. Je pouvais très bien faire ces fichues révisions à trois noises chez moi. Je m'étais installé dans la cuisine à la table ronde et je fixai mon livre d'un air absent. Ce matin, j'avais reçu la Gazette du Sorcier pour la première fois depuis la Bataille et j'avais pu me voir à la une de dos, marchant dans le Chemin de Traverse avec les mains dans les poches. Les gros titres avaient attiré mes yeux :

**DRAGO MALEFOY : LES REVELATIONS**

Manquait plus que ça. Des gens avaient tout raconté à la Gazette. J'avais repoussé le journal en marmonnant. Et maintenant ? Il était là. Au-dessus de mon livre. A me narguer. Je n'arrivais pas à le jeter à la poubelle et avais trop peur pour le lire. Je jetai des coups d'œil fréquents à la photographie. N'y tenant plus je me levai et m'emparai du quotidien. Je m'appuyai sur le plan de travail.

_Des témoins sont venus hier soir nous raconter les faits : une altercation s'est produite sur le Chemin de Traverse opposant Mary Bennet, employée du Ministère au Service de Maintenance Magique et mère de deux enfants (Tony, 3 ans et Natasha, 10 ans) et Drago Lucius Malefoy, le bien connu. Ce dernier aurait été attaqué en premier par la jeune femme qui lui aurait lancé le Maléfice de Gifle. La cible aurait, disent les témoins, « perdu assez de sang, il était blessé à la bouche et a sorti sa baguette en un éclair. Il a paré le nouveau sort et a désarmé Mrs Bennet alors qu'elle lançait le Sortilège Doloris. Elle était furieuse, on a cru qu'elle allait le tuer. »_

_Mais pourquoi, vous demandez-vous, chers lecteurs, cette femme a-t-elle agressé Drago Malefoy ? Nous avons posé cette question à nos témoins qui nous révèlent alors que Mary Bennet l'avait aperçu alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle et qu'elle était entrée dans une colère incontrôlable. « Elle lui a reproché les tortures faites à sa fille. En fait, c'était Lucius Malefoy le responsable (père de Drago Malefoy, ndlr). Mais Mary était aveuglée par la peur de perdre sa fille, » nous raconte un des témoins._

_Natasha, petite fille de 10 ans a subi les Doloris des Mangemorts Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange (actuellement à Azkaban) courant Mars. La petite avait été la cible des partisans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom à cause de son sang-mélé (Mary Bennet est en effet mariée à James Bennet, né-moldu en fuite pendant la Guerre). Elle avait été capturée en représailles puis libérée et envoyée à Sainte-Mangouste d'urgence. Elle y est aujourd'hui encore, en soins intensifs. Nous ne pouvons rien révéler de plus. _

_Drago Malefoy a aussitôt contré ces accusations. Alors que Mary Bennet accuse Drago Malefoy du meurtre de Dumbledore, nos témoins ont eu le réflexe d'enregistrer grâce à un appareil moldu les propos de Monsieur Malefoy que voici : _

_« __Je n'ai pas tué Albus Dumbledore ! Albus Dumbledore, était un homme pur__, sage et attentif aux autres ! Je n'aurais jamais pu le tuer en voyant tout ça dans ses yeux, même sous peine de mort ! Il s'est toujours battu pour trouver ce qu'il y a de bon dans chacun d'entre nous et il en est de même pour moi. Et vous le savez tous __! Même ceux qui ne sont jamais allés à Poudlard le savent. Comment aurais-je pu tuer de sang-froid un homme comme lui ?! Il a cru en moi plus que mon propre père. Vous pensez vraiment qu'un homme qui torture les enfants s'occupe des siens comme un vrai pèr__e ? Vous pensez toujours que j'ai tué Dumbledore ? Aimeriez-vous qu'on aille voir votre fille demain et qu'on lui dise qu'elle devrait avoir honte que sa mère ait attaqué un innocent dans la rue ? Que vous lui avez lancé un Sortilège Impardonnable ? Et mêm__e si je n'étais pas innocent, je vous rappelle, comme si la Gazette n'en avait pas assez parlé, que j'ai passé quatre semaines à Azkaban. Pour toutes les choses que mon père m'a forcées à faire. Je ne vous en veux pas. La haine est aveugle. Mais les fils e__t filles ne sont pas responsables des actes de leurs parents. Ils en sont victimes. »_

_Que de lyrisme, mes amis ! On découvre une face de Drago Malefoy qu'on ne connaissait pas encore. Il est a noté qu'il semble nous reprocher d'avoir parlé de son séjour à Azkaban mais que notre devoir est d'informer. Ce qui, nous en sommes sûrs, sera compris par le jeune homme. Plus d'informations bientôt, dans votre journal favori._

_R.T._

Je gardai l'article serré dans mon poing et enfouis mon visage ma main libre. Sur le coup, je ne m'étais pas bien rendu compte de ce que j'avais dit. La vache, j'étais devenu vachement émotif. D'ailleurs, la Gazette avait sûrement amélioré un peu mes propos… non ? Je n'en reviens pas que j'avais même défendu Dumbledore avec autant de ferveur. A coup sûr, j'allais recevoir une lettre d'admiration de Potty pour avoir voué un culte à son vieux sorcier préféré. Ça y était, je retombais dans l'ironie.

Pour passer mes nerfs, je m'attelai à l'étude des Sortilèges de Désillusion. La table, pourtant assez grande, était submergée par les livres ouverts et les parchemins de notes. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, geste devenu un peu trop fréquent, et sur le bord de ma lèvre inférieure légèrement fendue. J'étais penché sur la troisième version du résumé quand trois coups se firent entendre à la porte.

« Nooooon, je veux être tranquille, » marmonnai-je. « ENTREZ ! »

Mais la maison devait être insonorisée car trois autres coups retentirent plus fort. Je soupirai et me levai pour ouvrir. Je tournai la poignée et tirai la porte en baillant presque. Immédiatement, je reconnus la jeune fille sur le seuil de ma porte et haussai un sourcil interrogateur. Elle sembla surprise de me voir alors que c'était bien elle qui venait de _me_ déranger pendant _mes_ révisions.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais devant chez moi avec un panier d'osier et ton expression choquée, Granger ? »

Elle me planta dans les yeux un regard déterminé qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses yeux timides d'autrefois. Elle s'était endurcie de la guerre. Elle était devenue plus grande, plus musclée peut-être et plus flippante que jamais.

« Et bien, je suis surprise parce qu'on m'avait dit que la maison était abandonnée et je voulais juste vérifier, et toi, tu es là et tu apparais avec ton apathie habituelle. »

Je fus agréablement surpris de la voir tenir tête mais n'en laissai rien paraître.

« Et… ça t'arrives souvent de fouiller les maisons abandonnées ? Si tu juges que la mienne l'est… je te laisse passer, je t'en prie. »

Je joignis le geste à la parole en lui laissant de la place pour passer et lui adressai une moue ironique et un peu moqueuse mais rien de méchant là-dedans. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Plutôt mourir que d'aller dans une maison qui empeste le serpent et où tu répands tes cheveux blonds de fouine un peu partout. »

Je plissai les yeux et pinçai les lèvres.

« Je sens très bon et mes cheveux vont très bien, Granger. Mais si tu pouvais en venir au fait, j'en serais _ra-vi_. »

Elle se secoua un peu et me montra son panier.

« Je fais du porte à porte pour sensibiliser les sorciers à la société que j'ai créé pendant ma scolarité à Poudlard. »

Je ricanai.

« Une association d'aide aux devoirs où tu pourras être tyrannique avec tes élèves et faire ta Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? Tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup d'adhérents…et ne compte pas sur moi. »

« La S.A.L.E n'est pas une association d'aide aux devoirs, Malefoy, mais un front de lutte. »

« La _sale_ ? Ta société s'appelle la _sale_ ? »

« La S.A.L.E. ! Détache les lettres, crétin ! »

« Je ne te permets pas de me traiter de crétin alors que ta société s'appelle _sale_... Tu luttes contre quoi, les mauvaises notes ? »

Elle ignora avec superbe ma blague et expliqua avec le menton relevé.

« La S.A.L.E. est la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes. Nous luttons contre l'asservissement des Elfes de Maison qui est quasiment de l'esclavage sorcier et… »

« Hop-hop-hop ! Je t'arrête tout de suite, Granger. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça m'intéresse et tu vas sûrement te prendre un Maléfice avant la fin de la journée, tu le sais ça ? Les sorciers tiennent à leurs elfes… et tu vas voir tout le monde comme ça ? »

Cette dernière partie de la phrase laissait entendre que je la trouvais complètement cinglée.

« C'est le principe du porte à porte, Malefoy, et si les sorciers tenaient tant à leurs elfes, ils leur offriraient une vie saine et un salaire. Un peu de respect ne fait de mal à personne. »

« Oui, et si tu pouvais m'en montrer un peu plus, Granger, ce serait sympa. »

« Pourquoi, je te dérange, peut-être ? Trop occupé à te recoiffer ? »

Je rigolai.

« Depuis quand as-tu acquis une telle volonté de m'opprimer ? Tu essaies de me faire concurrence avec tes piques ? Je pourrais être un elfe, tu sais. »

« Personne ne peut faire concurrence à ta stupidité, Malefoy. Et comme tu pourrais être un elfe, tu comprendras qu'il faut adhérer à la S.A.L.E. »

Elle sourit et brandit devant mon nez une liste d'inscription où figuraient deux noms. Potter et Weasley qui était trésorier – non mais vraiment. Ces hypocrites.

« J'adhèrerais pas à ton truc _sale_ tant que tu me traiteras d'imbécile. NON. (Je changeai d'avis en la voyant ouvrir la bouche) Je ne m'inscrirais pas du tout. Oublies ce que j'ai dit. Je suis sûr que Potty et Weasmoche se sont inscrits pour que tu arrêtes de leur casser les pieds. »

« Ne les appelle pas comme ça ! Eux, ils se sentent concernés par cette scandaleuse exploitation, t'as qu'à continuer à te coiffer et moi je vais…»

« Stop, Granger. Déjà, ça m'étonnerait que tes amis s'y intéressent vraiment. Ensuite, je ne savais pas que tu aimais tant mes cheveux que ça pour en parler toutes les deux secondes. Et pour finir, si tu fais deux pas en avant tu verras que je ne me recoiffe pas sans arrêt. Au passage, tu devrais essayer. Ça te changerait de ton nid de Niffleurs. »

Elle ne prit pas compte de ma remarque et avança de deux pas. Elle aperçut la table chargée de livres et comprit qu'elle m'avait interrompu.

« Oh. Tu n'es peut-être pas si bête que tu en as l'air. »

Elle me regarda et sourit. C'était… étrange. Elle baissa les yeux en réalisant son geste et elle vit la Gazette du Sorcier dans mon poing. Elle regarda ma mine qui signifiait « Je sais que tu l'as lu, ne m'en parle pas. »

« Je ne dirais rien, » promit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

« Toi aussi, tu n'es pas aussi stupide, alors. »

J'esquissai un petit sourire narquois qui faisait fondre toutes les filles… sauf elle, apparemment parce qu'elle continua sur sa lancée.

« Tu sais, Malefoy, si tu t'inscris, je ne le dirais à personne, je… »

« Non, Granger. Je te signale qu'il y a toujours eu des elfes chez les Malefoy. »

« Je pensais que tu n'étais plus le fils de Lucius Malefoy. »

Touché en plein cœur. Fichue Granger et sa fichue perspicacité.

« Oui, m'enfin tu as vu comment a terminé Dobby… Au fait, est-ce qu'il est au service de Potter maintenant ? »

Je la vis déglutir douloureusement.

« Malheureusement, Dobby est mort pendant la Guerre… »

Je fronçai les sourcils et m'abstins d'abord de commentaires en voyant qu'elle avait l'air affecté par la perte de l'elfe. Elle gardait le silence et je risquai une question.

« Comment ? Je veux dire… il vous a aidé à vous échapper du Manoir… »

« Le poignard de Bellatrix a trouvé a cible pendant le transplanage… »

Etrangement, j'avais un peu pitié de cette créature. Il aurait pu s'agir de moi. Ce jour-là, j'avais menti à ma tante et à mes parents en cachant ma certitude que le prisonnier s'agissait bien de Potter. Dire que je lui avais probablement sauvé la vie… Humpf.

Elle plongea la main dans son panier et en sortit un rond de métal sur lequel était écrit S.A.L.E.

« Prend au moins un bad… »

« NON ! J'ai déjà assez donné en ce qui concerne les badges cette semaine. »

* * *

_Ah ça c'est sûr ! Je me suis beaucoup amusée dans ce chapitre… J'espère que vous aussi ! Fiouuu. J'ai trop chaud en ce moment… Il est 21h35 et il fait toujours 32°C et pas assez de vent. J'en ai marre. . Allez, je vous laisse ! D_

_Une review et vous me permettez de prendre une douche FROIDE. Ayez pitié. x)_

_Merci encore à cat240 et bienvenue à PaprikaStar ! BIG UP. _

_Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire ! Revieeeeeew ! Elles me rendent si heureuses... Bye ! _


	9. Bandes de lâches !

_Hey hey ! Ça fait trois jours que je suis plongée dans l'écriture et la mer. J'ai quitté l'aire de service donc je fais avec la batterie que j'ai… Sinon, normalement demain je vais re-avoir l'électricité, et franchement pas envie d'aller à l'eau… Ça va saigner de l'encre, mes amis ! Allez, c'est parti ! Nous sommes le lundi 16 juillet 2012 à 15h20 en direct de la région de Polignano a mare._

_EDIT : Je suis impardonnable, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté mais j'avais ma famille chez moi et tout et tout... En tous cas ! Merci mille fois pour toutes vos reviews ! Elles me font fondre ! Un gros big-up pour : _

_**Dimitry** : Merci pour ta review, et oui c'est une genre de Dramione. :D Envoie d'autres reviews, surtout !_

_**ManoirMalfoys** : Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Merci ! _

_**Mogow** : Toi. Je t'épouse. xDDD A condition que tu continues tes reviews NIARK._

_**Storm****08** : Merciiii, la voilà ! _

_**Isaphan29** : Merci de t'être donné autant de peine pour me signifier ton impression. C'est vrai que j'ai toujours l'impression d'aller trop vite puis j'oublies plus ou moins. J'essaie de ne pas être sérieuse ou plutôt je n'essaie pas de l'être réellement... Tu vois ? Merci en tous cas ! Et pour la confrontation, ça viendra.._

_**cat240** : Je devrais te donner un diplôme de fidélité comme à **Dimitry** et **ManoirMalfoys**. :D Mercimercimerci. J'ai beaucoup apprécié ta blague avec ton chapeau. xD Et pour ta question... Je l'imagine Grand de taille mais pourquoi ? _

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : « Bandes de lâches »**

Le passage de Granger chez moi avait été spécial. Déjà, c'était la première personne à me rendre visite même sans le vouloir vraiment. Il fallait que cette personne soit Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, bien-pensante, faisant la morale au sorcier sur le traitement des Elfes de Maison qui étaient heureux tels qu'ils étaient. A part Dobby, qui avait décidé de se sacrifier pour Potter. Le pauvre elfe… Non pas que je l'ai un jour aimé… Malgré ses obligations de servitude, il m'avait toujours détesté. Mais être mort pour Harry Potter était quelque chose que je n'aurais pas supporté, même dans la tombe.

Pour en revenir à Granger, la deuxième raison de la spécialité de cette visite était… elle. Enfin. Je ne voulais pas dire que Granger avait quelque chose de spécial. C'était son naturel envers moi qui me surprenait. Elle aurait dû me lancer un maléfice, claquer la porte et tourner les talons. Mais elle était restée, avait défendu ses elfes jusqu'au bout et n'avait pas baissé les bras devant moi. Ces Gryffondors… Trop courageux pour pas grand-chose. En fermant la porte derrière elle, je m'étais surpris à sourire. C'était encore plus drôle qu'avant de la taquiner, elle résistait.

Je chassai ses pensées plus qu'anormales et partis travailler. Un des jumeaux avait remis le sort sur mon badge et je prononçai entre mes dents :

« _Finite Incantatem…_ »

J'épinglai cet objet qui me pesait et omis volontairement le chapeau. Je rangeai ma baguette et vins à mon poste l'air de rien. Je saluai les Weasley qui remarquèrent l'absence de comique de la plaque de métal sur ma chemise ainsi que l'absence plus facilement remarquable de ce crétin de couvre-chef que Fred me vissa sur la tête. Pris par la curiosité, je me tournai vers les frères et leur demandai :

« Dîtes, est-ce que Granger est venue vous vanter les qualités de sa société ? »

Ils m'observèrent et se jetèrent un coup d'œil intrigué.

« Euh, non. De quoi tu parles ? »

« Son truc d'Aide à la Libération de Elfes de maison. Elle a toqué chez moi ce matin pour me baratiner sur les conditions de vie de ces _pauvres_ créatures. » ironisai-je.

Ils se consultèrent d'un regard qui en disait long et m'expliqèrent.

« Oui, elle en parlait beaucoup à la salle commune… » commença George.

« Elle était genre… » continua Fred.

« …'fin tu vois ? »

« Crispante. »

« Lavande et Parvati ont voulu la faire taire. »

« Mais, nous, c'était rien. »

« J'ai cru qu'Harry et Ron allaient mourir. »

« D'ailleurs ils se sont inscrits pour qu'elle les laisse tranquille… »

J'affichai un sourire victorieux :

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit, elle m'a dit que c'était faux, qu'ils se sentaient très concernés… Après, je crois qu'elle m'a conseillé de retourner me coiffer ou un truc comme ça. »

Les jumeaux me regardaient avec un sourire narquois.

« Comment tu sais ça, toi, qu'ils l'ont fait pour ça ? » fit George, suspicieux.

« Tu les vois, toi, Potter et Weasley… je veux dire… _Ronald_, s'occuper d'affaire concernant les elfes de maison ? »

« Pas faux. » admit Fred.

« Tiens en parlant du loup… » continua George en indiquant d'un coup de tête la porte.

Ledit Weasley Junior venait d'entrer dans la boutique, les mains dans les poches. Je quittai ses deux frères aussitôt pour me diriger vers ma caisse du fond. Ce n'est pas parce que j'arrivais à travailler avec Fred et George (que j'appelais toujours Weasley et Weasley), que je parviendrais à adresser la parole à Weasmoche… enfin, _Ronald_. Il traîna près des nouveautés et rejoint ses frères.

« Salut. » marmonna-t-il.

« Bah, alors Ronnie ? Ça ne va pas ? » plaisanta Fred.

« Maman t'as envoyé une beuglante ? » demanda George avec plus de sérieux.

« Non, non. En fait, je me suis disputé avec Hermione, » avoua la belette.

J'étouffais un ricanement. Ca c'est sûr qu'elle doit pas être facile, Granger, quand elle s'y met.

« Elle voulait que je vienne avec elle pour présenter la S.A.L.E. et j'ai dit que je préférais jouer au Quidditch à Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoul avec Harry… »

« Bah, en même temps… » commença Fred.

« Je la cherchais, en fait. Elle devrait être par-là, maintenant. Je voulais m'excuser… »

Et ben, à ce point-là, il devait vouloir qu'elle l'aide à réviser.

« Laisse tomber, Ron. Même avec un filtre d'amour elle ne te laissera pas approcher d'elle pendant les révisions et sa campagne pour la S.A.L.E. »

Je tendis l'oreille. Un filtre d'amour vraiment ? Il en avait du courage finalement, Weas'belette. Ou de l'inconscience. Je n'osais même pas imaginer à quoi ressembler sortir avec Granger. Rien que faire le geste cliché de lui passer la main dans les cheveux, on pourrait rester coincé à vie. J'émis un petit rire en imaginant Ron Weasley coincé dans les cheveux de Granger. Celui-là venait de se retourner vers moi en m'entendant rire. Il plissa les yeux en me reconnaissant. Il me pointa et regarda se frères d'un air accusateur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? »

« Et bien… » tenta George.

« Il travaille, » continua Fred.

La belette mit ses poings sur ses hanches et s'indigna :

« Alors, vous refusez de me donner du travail et vous en donnez à la _fouine_ ?! »

« Oh ! J'te permets pas, belette ! » répondis-je.

« Tais-toi, Malefoy ! C'est une affaire de famille. »

Je marmonnai pour la forme et me tus. Les clients purent alors profiter du conflit familial le plus impressionnant jamais vu dans cette boutique. Quand Fred et George avouèrent sous les rires du public qu'ils ne l'avaient pas pris parce qu'il risquait de se la couler douce en tant que frère, le litige fut à son apogée. Je me tordais de rire dans un coin et se fut le moment que choisit Granger pour entrer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? » interrogea-t-elle avec son air de préfète.

« IL SE PASSE ! QUE MES PROPRES FRERES ONT ENGAGE MALEFOY A MA PLACE SOUS PRETEXTE QUE J'EN AURAIS PROFITE POUR ME LA COULER DOUCE. »

Granger se mordit la lèvre tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur Ron et dit avec difficulté :

« Tu… tu n'es pas spécialement réputé pour… Enfin, je veux dire que si Fred et George ont dit ça c'est que… »

Ron comprit et sortit de la boutique en claquant la porte. La boutique était soudainement silencieuse. Hermione semblait confuse et regretter ses propos. Elle ouvrit la bouche.

« Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça. »

Tous les clients rirent à l'évidence de cette phrase et la vie reprit dans la boutique. La rouge et or reprit ses esprits et rejoint les Weasley qui l'ignorèrent totalement tant qu'elle parlait d'elfes et les suivait partout où ils allaient en les harcelant. Ils passèrent près de moi avec une grimace et disparurent dans l'arrière-boutique et verrouillèrent la porte derrière eux. Granger renonça à sortir sa baguette et s'effondra sur le tabouret haut de la caisse 2 soit la caisse à côté de moi. Je remis un sac à la sorcière qui venait d'acquérir le livre « 50 trucs à savoir sur les garçons ».

« Votre monnaie… Merci à vous, bonne journée et bonne chance. »

J'ajoutai une œillade séduisante qui la fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Ah, les femmes. Ces êtres fragiles et trop faciles à avoir. Je tournai la tête vers Granger qui ne m'adressait même pas un regard. Enfin. Presque.

« Tu m'étonnes de plus en plus, Malefoy. » fit-elle sans lever les yeux de ses papiers.

« Ce que je suis plein de ressources. »

« Je ne pensais pas que la politesse s'ajoutait à ça. Sans compter le fait d'accepter de travailler sous les ordres des Weasley. »

« De travailler _avec_ les Weasley. »

« Ah c'est bien ce que je pensais. »

« Pour une fille qui vient de dire à son Weasley préféré que ses frères avaient raison de dire qu'il était feignant… t'es vachement gonflée. »

Elle soupira et ferma son dossier. Elle consentit à lever les yeux et je lui envoyai un sourire victorieux.

« Ça va me faire mal à l'avouer, Malefoy, mais tu avais raison. Les sorciers tiennent beaucoup à leurs elfes. »

Elle se leva et quitta la boutique en trombe. Cette fille était vraiment bizarre. Les jumeaux ressurgirent de derrière moi.

« Elle est partie ? »

« Bande de lâches. » riai-je.

« Qui t'as permis d'enlever ton chapeau, toi ? »

Je remis le haut-de-forme en soupirant.

Arrivé chez moi, je montai directement dans ma chambre et m'effondrai sur mon lit. Je tirai de sous mon oreiller la photographie de ma mère et moi. Je souris et effleura tendrement le visage de Narcissa. Celle-ci leva la main et m'adressa un petit signe avec une expression protectrice.

« Si tu savais ce qui m'arrive en ce moment, Maman. Tu ne me reconnaîtrais plus, » murmurai-je.

J'entendis des petits coups à la fenêtre. En levant la tête, je vis un hibou. J'ouvris. Mais ce n'est pas un hibou, ni deux hiboux qui entrèrent mais _onze_. Ils déposèrent chacun une enveloppe sur mon lit et s'envolèrent par la fenêtre.

Surpris, je saisis la première lettre.

* * *

_AHAH ! Que se passe-t-il ? Ce chapitre n'est pas un des plus passionnants, je l'avoue. Mais bon… Au fait, merci pour les reviews s'il y en a eu __de __toute façon__, je reviendrais éditer ce chapitre comme tous les autres pour répondre aux reviews anonymes et faire de Big-Ups aux meilleurs fans ! __Allez, gros bisous ! :D_


	10. Un craitain d'intrus dans la maison

_**Disclaimer**__ : JKR l'aurait dit : N'oubliez pas que nous avons tous de la Magie en nous. Surtout quand on s'inscrit sur Pottermore. La deuxième partie est de moi. ^^_

_Vous pouvez être contents, je trouve. Je tourne en ce moment à deux chapitres par jour. J'en ai là, tout de suite, 3 en réserve. Aujourd'hui, j'ai écrit deux OS et il est seulement 17 h 04 du mardi 17 juillet 2012. Je vous remercie, aussi. Ecrire m'occupe les mains et comme ça, ça me laisse moins de temps pour gratter mes fichues Piqûres de Moustiques. (Le saviez-vous, moustique en italien se dit Zanzare, j'adore ce mot…) Actuellement, j'écoute les Rolling Stones – It's Only Rock N' Roll (But I like it) et Yesterday des Beatles et j'ai pris la grave décision d'arrêter de raconter ma vie et de commencer celui que vous attendez tous et toutes… le : _

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Un « craitain » d'intrus dans la maison**

_(Vous n'avez pas rêvé, la faute est volontaire)_

_Surpris, je saisis la première lettre._

L'écriture était désordonnée et assez laide, en fait.

_Malefoille,_

_Ecoute moi peti craitain ! Je sui d'acor avec Mary Bennet ! Tu n'é qu'un sal fisse de Mangemor, et tu le restra toute ta vi ! Je ne compren pa ke le ministaire t'a relaché, tu a du lé payé._

_Va creuvé !_

_Anonime._

Je contemplai la lettre avec un sourcil relevé. Ah, d'accord. S'agissait-il de lettres de haine bourrées de fautes comme celle-ci ? Dans le doute… Je les rassemblai dans mes mains et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Je lâchai les enveloppes au-dessus de la poubelle. Elles tombèrent… et restèrent suspendues au-dessus de la corbeille. Je fronçai les sourcils et tentai de les pousser. Bloqué… Je sortis ma baguette instantanément et me retournai. Je la brandis et appelai :

« Je sais que vous êtes là. »

« Depuis quand tu me vouvoies, alors, Malefoy ? »

La voix venait de l'escalier. Je fermai mon poing et mes yeux. Avec un léger « pop », je transplanai derrière l'intrus et lui plantai ma baguette dans la nuque.

« Toujours aussi doué pour le transplanage, à ce que je vois… »

« Zab' ! » m'exclamai-je en baissant ma baguette.

« Quel accueil ! T'es sur les nerfs, mon vieux, » plaisanta-t-il en se retournant.

« Tu m'étonnes. Très drôle les lettres. »

« Je voulais faire impression mais ça n'a pas marché. Il faudra que tu m'explique comment tu fais pour transplaner sans bruit. »

« Ce n'est pas totalement silencieux, c'est impossible. »

« Quand même… »

« Quand es-tu entré ? »

Je le menai dans la cuisine et il s'assit à la table ronde pendant que j'allais récupérer les lettres et les lançai sur le plan de travail. Je m'y adossai comme souvent et le regardai.

« Par la porte. Je lui ai demandé poliment. Tu devrais protéger ton appartement davantage. »

Je bougonnai. Effectivement. J'allai chercher deux bouteilles de Bièraubeurre dans le réfrigérateur et en envoyai une vers Zabini. Il l'attrapa.

« Merci, vieux. Alors, dis-moi, c'est quoi ces lettres ? »

Je grimaçai et sortis de son enveloppe la lettre que j'avais lue.

« Regarde par toi-même. »

Il la saisit et parcourut les lignes rapidement. Soudain, il se mit à sourire puis à rire. Il réclama les autres, mort de rire.

« Je ne les ai pas ouvertes encore… »

« Et tu allais les jeter ?! »

« Oui, et arrête de rire, c'est pas drôle. »

« Bien sûr que si ! Tant qu'il n'y a que des nases comme ça qui t'en veulent, c'est drôle. »

« Je ne veux pas être juste un fils de Mangemort. »

Je me mordis la lèvre. Je n'avais pas revu Blaise depuis longtemps et je ne savais de quel camp il était. Il ne sembla pas avoir de réaction négative. Il remarqua mon hésitation.

« Nous sommes dans le même camp, Drago. »

Ses yeux brillaient de vérité. Ça ne m'étonnait pas. Zabini ne prenait jamais part aux discussions sur les Mangemorts. C'était lui le plus susceptible de changer de camp et moi j'étais le moins susceptible à passer du côté de l'Ordre aux yeux des autres.

« Ouf. Des tas de Mangemorts m'en veulent. Si ce n'est tous. »

Il acquiesça et me signifia qu'il était dans le même cas. Il avait montré son opposition au Ministère. Il avait renforcé toutes les sécurités de sa maison et vivait maintenant près de Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoul, le village sorcier. Il me demanda alors de tout lui raconter depuis la Bataille. Je fus très évasif sur mon séjour à Azkaban qui m'avait laissé des blessures plus profondes que je ne le pensais moi-même. Il afficha une mine amusée quand je lui narrai mon engagement chez Weasley et Weasley. J'hésitai à lui raconter l'altercation dans le Chemin de Traverse quand il m'interrompit :

« J'ai eu vent de ton coup d'éclat… » sourit-il. « J'ai redécouvert Drago Malefoy. »

« Oui, bon… Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé depuis Poudlard ? »

« Pendant la Bataille, j'ai été cloitré dans la Salle commune de Serpentard. J'ai déclaré que je voulais me battre aussi mais ils n'acceptaient aucun Serpentard sur le champ de bataille. Ils avaient peur que je rejoigne les Mangemorts. Je leur promettais que je voulais me battre aux côtés de l'Ordre du Phénix et pas contre eux. »

Il s'absorba à tracer des cercles sur le bois de la table avec ses doigts.

« Tu sais, j'ai jamais écouté ce qui se disait trop sur les Mangemorts… Quand tu en parlais… Avec les autres… Je restai un peu à l'écart. C'est ce qui m'a fait prendre du recul sur Tu-Sais-Qui. Je ne sentais pas cet enthousiasme que semblait éprouver Crabbe, Goyle ou Parkinson. Toi, j'osais encore espérer que tu allais résister. Et puis… A la maison, on en parlait pas. Mes parents restaient souvent tous les deux le soir dans la cuisine. Une fois je les ai surpris en train de parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils voulaient le rejoindre. »

Il secoua sa tête chassant les souvenirs.

« Comme je disais, je voulais combattre avec l'Ordre. Mais ils ont refusé… Une fois qu'ils nous ont « libérés », ils nous ont emmenés dans le train et renvoyés _illico presto_ chez nous. Le type qui nous gardait en « sécurité » dans les cachots a contacté l'Ordre. Kingsley a débarqué à la maison pour me proposer un boulot dans leurs rangs… Mes parents l'ont attaqué… Ils sont en procès en ce moment. On s'est beaucoup disputés et je suis parti… J'ai rassemblé mes économies, je suis allé au Ministère et on m'a trouvé un lieu d'habitation vers Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoul… en échange de petits travaux aux Départements de Sports Magiques.»

Il avala une gorgée de Bièraubeurre avant de poursuivre.

« La maison était un peu insalubre mais… Je l'ai retapée. Et voilà. Pour m'occuper, j'alterne entre la boutique de Quidditch et W. &. W… Quelle ne fût pas ma surprise en découvrant un blondinet coiffé d'un _magnifique_ chapeau derrière le comptoir… »

J'émis un petit rire gêné.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de qui tu peux bien parler, » ironisai-je.

Assis à la table, nous nous regardâmes un moment sans rien dire.

« Je suis bien content de te voir, Zab', » avouai-je avec un petit sourire.

« Moi aussi, Malefoy, ça me fait plaisir de me voir. »

J'éclatai de rire et lui donna une bourrade dans le bras.

« Crétin, va. »

« Comment t'écris « crétin », Malefoy ? C.R.E.T.I.N. ou C.R.A.I.T.A.I.N. ? » demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

Je pouffai à nouveau.

« Heureusement que tu es là, Blaise. Tu es mon troisième visiteur seulement, je commençais à me sentir isolé dans cette maison. »

« Qui sont les deux premiers, sans vouloir être indiscret ? »

« Un gars du Ministère qui était chargé de me rendre les affaires les plus inoffensives du Manoir et Granger qui voulait me faire adhérer à une société « anti-esclavagiste-des-elfes-qui-sont-nos-amis-et-méritent-un-salaire-comme-tout-le-monde ». Passionnant, quoi… »

Il éclata de rire et reposa sa bouteille sur la table.

« Effectivement. »

« Ce que j'aime la vie indépendante… » marmonnai-je.

« C'est normal que tu ne l'aimes pas. Avoue que tu ne te sens pas vraiment chez toi, ici. »

« Bah, oui, c'est vrai. »

« Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Euh. Les rideaux sont moches ? »

« Entre autres. Mais aussi ? »

Je réfléchis. Blaise secouait la tête avec exaspération.

« Parce que tu n'as pas fait de pendaison de crémaillère ! »

Je le regardai comme s'il était fou.

« Alors, c'est ça que tu me proposes pour me sentir mieux chez moi ? Le suicide ? »

« Mais non, C.R.A.I.T.A.I.N. ! » s'exclama-t-il en détachant les lettres. « La pendaison de crémaillère c'est le fait de célébrer son arrivée dans une nouvelle maison. »

« Ah. Je ne vois pas bien avec qui je peux la célébrer. »

Il haussa un sourcil vexé.

« Mais si, bien sûr que tu serais invité ! Mais… je veux dire… une fête à deux, c'est stupide, non ? »

« T'as qu'à inviter Granger. »

« Mais tu es complètement fou ma parole ! Elle nous ferait un discours sur la Branchiflore pour réviser ses A.S.P.I.C. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout à un fête c'est comme… comme… Ron Weasley dans un ballet de musique classique. »

Un silence se fit alors que chacun de nous se représentait la belette en tutu sur la pointe des pieds. Je croisai les yeux de Zabini et nous éclatâmes de rire. Un rire incontrôlable. Zabini tomba de sa chaise et je m'écroulai sur la table. Nos corps étaient secoués en tous sens par le fou rire qui nous tenait et je commençai à ressentir des douleurs atroces dans les zygomatiques.

« Pitiééé… AHAHAH. STOP. J'ai trop mal au ventre. AHAHAH ! » peina à articuler Blaise.

Nous nous calmâmes après dix longues minutes de « La belette… en chaussons de danse… ». J'essuyai les larmes à mes yeux et mon ami en fit de même.

« Aaah. Ça fait du bien de rire comme ça, » sourit-il.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais ça fait hyper-mal. »

« Totalement. »

« Quelle heure il est ? »

« Vingt-deux heures… La vache, déjà ? Il faut que je rentre, Drago. Demain, je suis de service au Ministère, tôt. On se voit dans la matinée ? »

« Bah, il faudrait que je bosse un peu… On a qu'à dire qu'on se retrouve à midi chez Florian Fortarôme ? Je t'invite. »

Nous étions maintenant debout près de la porte.

« Ok. Ça me va. A demain, vieux ! »

« ET JE NE SUIS PAS VIEUX ! »

« Mouais. En tout cas, promets-moi que tu ne jetteras pas ses lettres sans les avoir lues. Y a peut-être une déclaration d'amour de Potter ou de Doge pour ce que tu as dit sur Dumbie. »

« Humpf. Je les lirais, mais pas pour toi, Zabini. »

« Ah ouais ? » se révolta-t-il, faussement vexé.

« Et ouais, je suis comme ça. »

Je lui claquai la porte au nez avec un grand sourire qui voulait dire : « Merci mille fois d'être venu. »

Je partis me doucher, heureux d'avoir eu de la visite. Blaise et moi s'étions rapprochés au fil des années mais je n'aurais jamais pensé pour autant qu'il devienne… un ami. En me glissant dans mon lit, j'eus une pensée vers ma mère. J'espérais qu'elle vivait bien, qu'elle n'avait ni froid, ni faim, ni peur… si peur, elle devait l'avoir… Je regardai par la fenêtre en fixant les étoiles. Je voulais juste la revoir, la remercier. Je m'endormis sur ces tristes songes, oubliant complètement les lettres posées dans la cuisine…

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé… Je tenais à faire intervenir Zabini, ici. Il est triste dans sa routine le p'tit Drago. J'aimerais aussi dire que hier, en postant le Chapitre 6… Oui, je sais, j'ai beaucoup de chapitre en réserve je fais du teasing et tout… Je disais donc, en postant le Chapitre 6, j'ai lu vos profils et j'ai été très étonnée par le nombre INCROYABLE de fictions que vous avez écrites. Notamment « cat240 » si je me souviens bien et j'ai été très flattée que malgré ce boulot de TITAN vous trouvez du temps pour me lire et reviewer… Il ne me faut pas grand-chose mais je saute au plafond à la malheureuse petite review… Alors… MERCI ! VOUS ETES TOUS SIMPLEMENT GENIAUX/ALES ! _

_Je vouus aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime ! (Mon Dieu Mode KikouLol activé… Sorry)_

_PS : Mon correcteur d'orthographe Word ne comprend rien du tout à la lettre anonyme… et je pense que ça vous ferait rire de voir tous les mots que j'ai ajouté au dictionnaire du type : Bièraubeurre, Dumbledore, transplanage, moldu, Mangemorts, Voldemort,… ET CETERA._

_**PPS : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour fêter ce DIXIEME chapitre ?**_

_**Edit : Merci encore pour vos reviews à cat240, ManoirMalfoys, Alex08, Mogow, Dimitry ! **_


	11. Croqueuse de livrescroqueuse d'hommes

C'est dingue mais je viens de fixer cette page blanche pendant quelques secondes et rien…

Mais bien sûr ! Bonjoir, mes amis ! Nous voici réunis en ce jour bénis des dieux pour un onzième chapitre ! Tadaaaa ! J'espère que Drago va enfin ouvrir ces fichues lettres… Mais qu'est-ce que je dis, moi ? Je fais bien ce que je veux ! Niark-Niark-Niark. Il suffit !

REMERCIONS TOUT D'ABORD UN TAS DE BONNES GENS ! Franchement, vous êtes les meilleurs. Une lectrice est en ce moment en train de pointer un flingue sur ma tempe. Elle voulait un chapitre, en voilà un !

Annonçons en grande pompe le :

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Croque****use de livres pas croqueuse d'hommes**

Je me levai tôt ce matin-là. Nous étions le 25 mai. Je me douchai prestement et avalai une tasse de thé et trois biscuits avant de me rendre à la bibliothèque. J'arrivai encore avant l'heure d'ouverture que je n'avais pas bien définie pour le moment. Je m'installai dans les marches et ouvris un livre au hasard qui se trouvait dans mon sac depuis un moment. Tiens, tiens. « L'Histoire de Poudlard ». Je ne savais pas exactement si j'étais nostalgique de l'école ou pas. Toujours est-il que je tournai les pages jusqu'au chapitre sur les cachots. La Salle Commune de Serpentard était décrite avec une telle précision que je sentis mon cœur battre plus vite. Je feuilletai fiévreusement les pages en quête de souvenirs et de réconfort. Pourquoi n'avais-je jamais pris la peine de lire ce livre ? Il suffisait d'en parcourir les lignes pour me rappeler chaque détail de ma deuxième maison. Je lus ainsi pendant une demi-heure sans me poser de question sur le retard de l'ouverture.

Je sentais plus que ne voyait les autres autour de moi. Une vingtaine de personnes environ. Mais de plus en plus, les élèves affluaient. Assis dans les marches, les jeunes gens slalomaient autour de moi. J'étais perdu dans ma lecture et ne levai le regard sur personne. Certaines personnes chuchotaient dans mon dos. J'entamai la lecture du chapitre sur le Baron Sanglant. Je me souviens avoir parlé avec ce fantôme de Serpentard, souvent. Il effrayait régulièrement les élèves des autres maisons mais ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre. Il avait vécu des choses tellement difficiles. Tout comme moi. A la différence que moi, je ne souhaitais pas mettre fin à mes jours.

Les étudiants s'engouffrèrent dans le bâtiment soudainement. Je me relevai et me retrouvai vite seul devant la porte. Je franchis celle-ci en arrachant un soupir de soulagement – qui m'agaça prodigieusement – à la bibliothécaire. Elle me suivit du regard en papillonnant de ces cils outrageusement maquillés. Au grand dam de celle-ci, je ne lui accordai aucun regard. Je parcourais des yeux les pupitres envahis d'élèves. Il me semblait que bon nombre d'entre eux n'était pas là de leur plein gré et se contentait d'éviter la Beuglante en direct, si vous voyiez ce que je veux dire.

Je cherchai alors une place quand, Ô désespoir, j'admis que les seules places disponibles étaient un cercle de sécurité autour de Granger qui semblait hors d'elle. Je fis un pas en arrière considérant sérieusement l'idée de faire demi-tour et de rentrer chez moi mais je me rappelai soudain que j'avais vraiment besoin de deux ou trois ouvrages qui pourraient me raccourcir mes révisions de minimum trois jours ! Je pesai le pour et le contre. Passer un mauvais moment, ou gâcher trois jours de repos à travailler. J'aurais pu voler en balai ces jours-ci. Peut-être que Blaise voudrait même venir.

Cela acheva de me convaincre et je me dirigeai d'un pas courageux – et oui, cette stupide qualité n'est pas que « made in Gryffondor » ! – vers la table. Je posai mes affaires à côté d'elle sans rien lui demander et partis en quête des fameux fichus bouquins qui m'obligeaient à affronter le troll des cavernes. J'eus quelques difficultés à les trouver mais il était hors de question que je demande quoi que ce soit à la bibliothécaire qui serait capable de me kidnapper.

Et, en même temps, ça m'éloignait un peu de Granger. C'est dingue ça ! Ces derniers temps, je trouvais l'humour du destin un peu moyen. (1) Je la voyais un peu trop souvent à mon goût.

Je revins et m'assis à cette chaise qui semblait maudite. Je sentis des regards de compassion sur moi. Granger avait beau être très appréciée en tant qu'héroïne de guerre, il n'empêche que les légendes sur ses façons de traiter les troubles-révisions étaient assez affolantes. Voire carrément terrifiante. Je m'appliquai à ne pas la regarder. Mais c'était incontrôlable, et je finis par lui jeter un coup d'œil.

Aussitôt, elle se tourna vers moi.

« Quoi ?! Toi aussi, tu as besoin d'aide pour ton devoir d'arithmancie ?! »

Je lui lançai un regard réfrigérant.

« Non. Ne te prends pas pour le centre du monde, Granger. J'ai de très bonnes notes en arithmancie. »

Elle me jeta un regard un peu troublé puis revint à ses parchemins. Je me penchai sur le premier livre. Il s'agissait d'un manuel de potions un peu spécial. Je l'avais retrouvé au fin fond des archives et n'en avait connaissance que grâce au regretté Professeur Rogue. On pouvait dire tout ce qu'on voulait : j'étais peut-être le chouchou de ce professeur mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'en profitais de manière hypocrite. J'admirais réellement cet homme à – maintenant je le savais – la double vie. Le fait qu'il ait été l'homme de Dumbledore jusqu'au bout ne m'avait pas refroidi dans mon admiration pour lui, au contraire. Sans lui, on m'aurait forcé à tuer Dumbledore…

Je sentais un regard sur moi. Je tournai la tête vers Granger et vis clairement sa chevelure suivre le mouvement de sa tête et plonger dans son livre.

« On me contemple en douce, Granger ? » la provoquai-je avec un petit sourire.

« Rêve pas trop, Malefoy, » bougonna-t-elle.

Je ricanai et repris ma lecture. Le Professeur Rogue ne m'avait pas menti. Tout était plus clair grâce à ces textes. Chaque potion abordée en cours occupait une moitié d'une page. Un paragraphe concentrait le nom de la potion, ses ingrédients principaux, son usage, sa rareté ou banalité, ses propriétés et quelques notes appelées « Comment ne pas rater cette potion ». Les potions étaient classées par ordre alphabétique. De nouveau je sentis un regard sur moi mais ne réagis pas. Je tirai mon parchemin vers moi et écrivit.

_« Ça me fait rire de voir que ma voisine ne peut pas se passer de la contemplation de mes mains. »_

Sans me tourner vers elle, je la vis du coin de l'œil virer au rouge et regarder son parchemin encore une fois. Dès ce moment, je me rendis compte que Granger fixais sa feuille sans la voir. Enfin, la paix. Je me remis au travail. Je dévorai des yeux le livre, avalant les informations avec délices. Ben, quoi ? C'est pas parce qu'on est à Serpentard qu'on ne peut pas être avide de savoir !

Je me plongeai dans les diverses potions. A ce rythme endiablé, j'avais revu toutes les potions jusqu'à celles au programme de la troisième année en une demi-heure. Concentré sur mon ouvrage, je ne remarquai pas le regard de Granger qui se posait sur moi à intervalles réguliers. Une voix me tira de ma rédaction.

« Euh, Malefoy ? »

Je me redressai et tournai la tête vers elle.

« Mmh ? » marmonnai-je.

Elle me regarda avec des grands yeux puis pouffa de rire. Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Granger ? J'ai de l'encre sur le visage ? » dis-je durement.

« En fait, oui, » rit-elle.

Ce fut à mon tour d'ouvrir de grands yeux. Je sortis ma baguette.

« Où ?! »

« Attends, laisse-moi faire, tu vas te défigurer. »

« Parce que toi tu ne vas pas me défigurer, peut-être ? »

« Non. »

« Comment je peux en être sûr ? »

« J'ai déjà fait mes preuves en ce qui concerne l'encre. »

Oui, c'est vrai. Fichue destinée. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur mon nez. Je lui lançai un regard d'avertissement. Une lumière blanche jaillit et je sentis une chaleur sur ma peau. Je me palpai et constatai qu'elle ne m'avait pas ajouté de nez ou tordu la bouche. Je la remerciai d'un très simple hochement de tête.

« C'était pour quoi ? »

« Je voulais juste te demander quel était ce livre que tu lis avec autant d'enthousiasme. »

« Oh. Je me disais bien qu'Hermione Granger était trop puritaine pour me mater en toute légèreté. C'est ça que tu regardais ? »

Je lui désignai le livre.

« Euh. Oui. »

J'étais légèrement vexé mais n'en montra rien. Après tout, rien d'étonnant de la part de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

« Ah, bon. »

Pour me venger, je laissai sa question en suspens et continuai à le consulter. Je montrai ouvertement mon intérêt pour ce livre dont elle ignorait toujours le nom. Je la sentis trépigner à côté de moi. J'attendis encore jusqu'à ce que sa frustration soit au comble. J'allais rendre cette fille folle et j'adorais ça.

« Malefoy ? »

« Granger, je bosse. T'as besoin d'aide pour ton devoir d'arithmancie ou quoi ? »

Contrairement à mes attentes, elle afficha un petit sourire.

« Ok, bien joué, je le reconnais. Mais je sais que tu as fait exprès de ne pas me répondre. »

Je fermai mon livre et fis pivoter ma chaise vers elle. Je posai mon coude sur la table et ma joue sur mon poing. Je me mis à la regarder longuement. Elle soutenait mon regard sans rougir. Je commençai à scruter son visage. J'observai ses yeux intensément.

« Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit Granger, que pour une fille censée être normale, t'es super flippante ? »

Je détaillai son visage attentivement.

« A vrai dire, non. Je pensais que c'était toi le garçon flippant. »

« On doit pas avoir la même définition. »

« Exact. »

Il y eut un silence et elle repartit à l'attaque.

« Alors ce livre ? »

Je soupirai et détournai enfin le regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes en échange ? »

« Pardon ? » fit-elle de peur de ne pas avoir compris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes en échange ? »

Elle sembla réfléchir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Que tu arrêtes d'être étonnée à chaque fois que tu me vois travailler. Que tu arrêtes de penser que je ne suis qu'un petit snobinard sans cervelle. Que tu me dises pourquoi tu as fait une drôle de tête quand tu as vu que je lisais l'Histoire de Poudlard. »

« D'accord à certaines conditions. J'accepte la première close du contrat. Par contre, j'accepte de ne plus dire « sans cervelle » mais tu restes un snobinard. Même si tu n'es plus petit. Ensuite, je suis étonnée que tu lises « L'Histoire de Poudlard » parce que… c'est mon livre préféré. »

J'haussai un sourcil surpris. Son livre préféré ? Et… comment ça je restais un snobinard ?! Je scrutai son regard.

« D'accord, » soupirai-je.

Un sourire illumina son visage et je levai les yeux au ciel. Je glissai l'épais volume vers elle. J'entrepris de lui expliquer le fonctionnement du livre alors qu'elle écoutait attentivement mes paroles. Elle fut emballée par le même enthousiasme que moi.

« Mais c'est génial ! Comment ça se fait que… »

« …que tu ne connais pas ce livre ? J'en ai eu la connaissance après avoir parlé au Professeur Rogue pendant sept longues années… »

Elle tournait les pages avec entrain. Elle releva ses yeux brillants vers moi.

« C'est génial, merci Malefoy ! »

Je déglutis. En levant les yeux pour éviter son regard reconnaissant je vis l'horloge. Il était près de midi.

« Il faut que j'y aille. »

Je me levai et rassemblai mes affaires.

« Je… peux le garder ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil rapide.

« Ouais. Quand tu auras fini, il faut que tu le mettes dans « Archives – section « manuels » – potions avancées ». Voilà. »

« Pas de problème. A plus tard, alors ! »

A plus tard ? J'espérais que non. Mais bon, je ne devais pas me plaindre. Elle n'avait pas été aussi insupportable que je ne le pensais. Je sortis de la bibliothèque en ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi j'avais été aussi… _gentil_.

Moi ?! Gentil ?! Non. C'était juste de la pitié.

N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_Et voilà, les amis ! Je comptais faire toute la journée en un chapitre mais je me suis un peu emportée sur la bibliothèque… Allez ! A plus ! :D_

_Une review et vous obtiendrez… tous mes remerciements ! _

_Héhé._


End file.
